What Are You Waiting For?
by Ashley Potter13
Summary: Harry & Hermione have a fight at the end of 7 year. They reunite when they get into a car crash. Harry realizes he loves her, but Hermione is getting married to Ron. Can Harry confess his love before she gets married? Chapter 17 IS UP! HPHG! REVIEW!
1. Harry's Confession

****

**Disclaimer:**I wished I owned everything, but it all is J.K. Rowling's. The only things I own are the things you don't reconize.

A/N: I love all my reviewers, so please review!! Constructive Critisim is ALWAYS WELCOME!

**

* * *

Chapter One: Harry's Confessions**  
  
"Just wait up!" Hermione Granger called after her best friend Harry Potter. Harry, with immense determination of ignoring her, kept walking. He didn't want to talk about anything to anyone. Especially about what happened last night in the dungeons...  
  
**Flashback:**  
  
"Harry Potter," an evil voice said breathlessly, "once again, you have stupidly fallen into my clutches."  
Harry struggled trying to hold back tears; he was under the Imperius Curse, and was being to stand where he was and not to move.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldemort shook his head, "when are you going to listen to your clever little friend?" He walked over to Hermione, who was tied around the pole, and touched her cheek. She flinched horribly. He walked to where Ron was and did the same to him; Ron looked as if he was going to die right then and there,  
_How dare he?! How dare he touch them?!_ Harry thought. "STOP! DON'T TOUCH THEM, YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Before he knew it, he had his wand out and pointing straight at Voldemort's heart. He had fought the Imperius Curse.  
Harry and Voldemort fought like there was no tomorrow. Harry, who forcibly tried to avoid using any Unforgivable Curses, was on his knees, screaming. He couldn't take it anymore. Voldemort looked at Harry with a sneer spread across his face. He walked to him and told him to stand up.  
"Stand up, Harry," Voldemort said, "your mother, father, and Sirius would want you to..."  
_First, he kills my parents, kills Cedric, helps kill Sirius, touches my friends, and NOW HE'S TELLING ME WHAT MY PARENTS AND SIRIUS WOULD WANT!! HOW DARE HE?! I-I'LL KILL HIM! I WON'T LET HIM LIVE! I'LL BE A MURDERER NOT A VICTIM! I will not use that curse! I will not be like him!_  
These thoughts rambled throughout his head, jamming against his brain. Harry didn't know what happened next, but he did something that he swore that he wasn't going to ever going to do again. He conjured an Unforgivable Curse.  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Harry, wait up!" Hermione caught up with him. "Listen, I know how you must feel, but you can't always go blaming yourself!"  
"No, you don't!" Harry turned and faced her. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" It was a good thing that they were outside or Harry would have caused all the teachers to come out and see what all the commotion was about. "You and Ron (A/N: who is still in the Hospital Wing) have no idea!"  
Hermione looked Harry's emerald green eyes. He was so handsome, and muscular. His messy hair was so him and any girl could melt away looking into his eyes. (A/N: In other words, he was damn hot!) "Harry, I'm sor "  
"Shut up!" Harry hollered at her face. "It hate this! I hate everything!" Harry was so angry.  
"Harry you can't hate every "  
"YES, I DO! I HATE THIS SCHOOL, I HATE MY LIFE "  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly.  
"I HATE _YOU_!" Harry blurted in her face.  
Hermione looked lost of words. Harry hated her. She looked up at his eyes again. To her, Harry was the most ugliest guy alive right now. She started to walk backwards still looking at Harry's eyes.  
Harry sighed. "I-I didn't mean that."  
Hermione shook her head. "I-I know exactly what you mean." While chocking on her tears, she walked out of his sight.  
Harry stood there, watching her walking out his life.

* * *

A/N: I know that Harry is a bit of a jerk in this part, but I promise, that he will change!! I don't know when I'll going to update the next chapter, but hold on!! While you are wait please cheek out my other story, Harry Potter and the Arch of Memories!! There is so HHr stuff there as well!

REVIEW!!!


	2. Better or Worse Alone?

**Chapter 2: Better or Worse Alone?**  
  
Hermione Granger walked around her kitchen listening to the news that was coming on. She had developed quite beautifully. Her brown, bushy hair was now silky and smooth with golden highlights. She was much more taller and had acquired curves and a great figure. (A/N: In other words, girls were really jealous of her for having all the guys checking her out! hehe!)  
_"Oreo Cookie researcher have just found out that the makers are putting pig lard into the cream..."_ The anchor man said mater-of-factly.  
Hermione looked at the cookie in her hand. It was an Oreo.(A/N: I have nothing against Oreos, but my mad science teacher told us this!) Hermione sighed and dropped the cookie down.  
_Ring, Ring_. The phone rang. Hermione walked over and picked it up. It was Ron, her boyfriend. "Hey, Ron! What's up..." Hermione didn't even notice the time; she was going to be late. "I'll call you back later, Ron, I have to go to go pick up my niece and nephew...yeah, I'm taking them on a road trip. Okay, I love you too. Bye." She put down the phone, grabbed her purse and drove down to her cousin's Lydia's house.  
"Lydia! How are you?" Hermione hugged her cousin.  
"Fine, fine, were all great." she responded, "so what's going on?"  
"Nothing much, you the same old," Hermione said, "so where are the kids?" Hermione looked around the house for her niece, Allie, who was thirteen, and her nephew, Thomas, who was no older than nine.  
"Over by the kitchen," Lydia said, inviting her in.  
Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Aunt Hermy!" Thomas ran up to her and gave her to a big hug.  
"Hey, Thomas! You ready for the road trip?" she asked. He nodded. Hermione looked at Allie. "Hey, Allie."  
"Hey, Aunt Hermione," Allie got up and walked up to her.  
"Aww," Hermione said. "Allie is a teenager, now!"  
"Please, Aunt Hermione," Allie said smiling.  
"Oh, come on," Hermione said, "please call Hermione, 'Aunt' sounds so old!" Allie nodded. "So, are you having fun in school?  
"Yeah, it going great," Allie said, "though there's nothing interesting ever going on!"  
"There was _a lot_ of interesting stuff going on when I was in school," Hermione said smiling, "my...er _friends_ made it very interesting."  
"Aunt Her--- I mean Hermione," Thomas said. "is it true that one of your best friends was Harry Potter?"  
Hermione looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Yeah, sort of."  
"Wow!" Thomas said excitedly. "I hope I can find friends like that when I go to Hogwarts!" Hermione's face was unreadable. She had a mixture of sadness, anger, and happiness being stirred inside of her.  
"Yeah..."she said quietly. Allie gave her a questioning look. "Er... so lets go then," Hermione said changing the subject. "We have a long way to go."  
  
(A/N: This is happening a little bit before Hermione's story began.) Harry's alarm clock rung several times, before Harry reached over and banged it closed. He groaned and then got out of bed. Harry was now living in his own house, which was really cozy and nice. It was really pretty and well built. Harry had acquired a lot of money from his job as an Auror.  
He worked his way out of bed and walked into the bathroom, rubbing his eyes, sleepily. He had gotten really muscular, from playing Quidditch and whatnot. His soft, messy raven hair was still messy and stuck out all over the place. Something that definitely did not change, was his emerald green eyes. He had got rid of his glasses, but his eyes shone brightly and could still make any girl melt away. (A/N: In other words, the guys were really jealous of him for having the ladies fall for him! hehe!)  
Harry finished getting ready and walked downstairs. He turned on the News.  
_ "Oreo Cookie researcher have just found out that the makers are putting pig lard into the cream..."_ The anchor man said mater-of-factly.  
Harry looked at the cookie in his hand. It was an Oreo. Harry sighed and dropped the cookie down.  
_Ring, Ring._ The phone rang. Harry walked over and picked it up. It was Albus Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic. (A/N: Okay, I know that Dumbledore will not be the Minister, or if he's even alive when Harry's older, but this is my story, and I'm sticking with it!)  
"Oh, Hi, Professor," Harry said sleepily.  
"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said back, "you sound tired."  
"Yeah, well, I was up all night trying to figure out the mishaps that happened yesterday at the Ministry."  
"That is what I was calling for," Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, I have noticed at work, and at home, you seem to be working to hard."  
"But--- "  
"Harry, I know that you mean well, but you seemed to be very stressed all the time." Harry knew that he couldn't see Dumbledore, but he had a feeling that his eyes were twinkling. "You seem to make too big of a deal of too small things."  
"But, Professor--- "  
"Please let me finish, Harry. I want all the employees to feel to feel relaxed and calm when at work, not stressed nor strained. That is why, I want you to take a break from work, and please just have fun. You're to young to be worried about work and whatnot."  
"But, Professor--- "  
"Harry, this is an order," Dumbledore called back, "you must do it. Go for a road trip just to get your mind off everything, who knows, you might even find something precious along the way..." Harry had another feeling that Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.  
"Alright, Professor," Harry said.  
"Please, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm no longer your teacher. Call me Albus."  
"Sorry, Professor, but you will never stop being my teacher," Harry said. "Well, er...I guess I'm going on a rode trip."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm not going to beg, but...PLEASE!! Next Chapter will be more interesting! One more thing: If you have nothing to read, and want to read a good story, check out my other story, Harry Potter and the Arch of Memories! I poured my soul into that story! Thanks! REVIEW!! 


	3. Accidents Happen

**A/N: Okay, people I know you can do better than just three reviews! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my only reviewers: Bade, SoFtBaLlQuEeN3290 and Gryffindor620(Er...I really didn't get the Tom Felton part, but thanks anyway!) ****YOU GUYS ARE THE COOLEST!!**

**Okay just to clear things up, this is happens three years later. Okay, without furtherado, CHAPTER 3!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Accidents Happen  
**  
Hermione, Allie, and Thomas hopped into Hermione's old red Mustang convertible. "Hermione, can we put the top down?" Thomas asked politely.  
"Sure," Hermione pushed a button and the top went down instantly. She got in the driver's seat, next to Allie, and Thomas sat in the back. "Ready? Let's go than..."  
  
Harry got inside is brand new 350Z (A/N: My favorite car!) and turned it on. "Okay, if Dumbledore wants me to take a break, I will," he said while playing with the radio dial. He finally turned it on to his favorite punk rock station, (A/N: Okay, I don't know if Harry's into punk rock, but Daniel Radcliffe is into it, so I'll go with that!) laid back, and drove forth.  
  
Thomas was so interested in the world around him that he totally forgot about the others. He sat in the car his head swishing all around, looking at the cows and outhouses that passed them.  
Allie, on the other hand, sat quietly looking at the grass. "Allie," Hermione asked, "is everything alright?"  
"Huh? What?" Allie said jerking her head to Hermione. "Yeah, everything's fine."  
"You've been really quiet," Hermione said.  
"Well, it's just," she started, "my friend has this problem." Hermione smiled and waited for her to continue. "She likes this guy who goes to Hogwarts, only the guy only thinks of her as his friend. What should I--- I mean, my friend do?"  
Hermione sighed. "I had the same problem when I went to school.  
"Really?" Allie said. "Who was it? What did you do?"  
Hermione smiled, still watching the road. "Harry."  
Allie's jaw dropped. "Really? The famous Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Hermione said, "why would the famous Harry Potter fall for me? He was my best friend, he would never like me." Hermione seemed to be talking to herself rather than to Allie.  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing," Hermione said flatly, "I didn't do anything. I just kept it a secret. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't tell him."  
"Oh," Allie said.  
"But," Hermione said firmly, looking at Allie, "I don't want your_ friend_ to make the same choice I did. She should go up to that boy and do whatever it takes to make him like you--- I mean, your _friend_. Because, if you don't you might lose him...forever."  
Allie looked at her, confused. Hermione didn't ever want to talk about Harry Potter. She wondered what happened between them.  
"Hermione," Allie asked quietly, "what ever happened between you and Harry Potter?"  
Hermione kept her eyes on the road, not speaking for several seconds. "We had a fight." She finally managed to say. "It was the end of the 7th year, and me and Harry were just talking, and...er...he said...I-I..er lets just say he said something that broke my heart."  
"Oh," Allie said. She didn't want to get into to much detail, afraid it might bring back bad memories for her Aunt.  
Hermione noticed the awkward silence between them, and decided to change the subject. "Hey, listen, Allie," she said, "isn't this your favorite song?" She turned the volume up. It was Usher's song Yeah. (A/N: I love this song! I love Usher! I just had to fit him in the story somewhere! Okay, back to the story.)  
"Yeah," Allie said, "yeah is my favorite song." Allie and Hermione jammed away in there car.  
  
Harry had never felt so alive. It was like all of his problems, were being swopped away by the light wind. Dumbledore was right, this was really relaxing.  
_Ring, Ring._ Harry's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Harry called into the phone.  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" a timid voice called.  
"Oh, hello, Barney," (A/N: Don't you think this is a funny name? Barney! LOL! Okay, I'll stop.) Barney worked in the Ministry of Magic. He was Harry's assistant. He wasn't all that great at helping Harry, but he had a heart of gold. "Is everything alright?"  
"Er...now that you mention it, Mr. Potter "  
"Please, call me Harry, Barney, we've known each other for two years."  
"Er... I rather not...anyway, I just called in to see how you're doing, and if you're have fun, and just wanted you to know that I'm totally lost, and I have no idea how to do any of your work. Bye!"  
"Woah, woah! Wait, Barney," Harry said, "do need my help?"  
"Er... yes..."Barney said.  
Harry snorted. "Alright, Barney, I'm coming."  
"Sorry, Mr. Potter."  
"No, it's quite alright, I had my fun."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye," Harry said. He fumbled with his phone, trying to close the top, while driving at the same time. The top seemed to be stuck. Harry finally snapped it shut, but the phone slipped from his fingers and fell on the car floor.  
Harry, not thinking of what he was doing, bent down and picked up his phone.  
"WATCH OUT!" a familiar high pitched voice called.  
Harry jerked his head up and noticed an old Mustang convertible driving in front of him. He, obviously, missed the stop sign and was going to crash into the other car. Harry quickly tried to push the brakes, but instead, hit the accelerator, making his car crash into the other one.  
Fortunately, he wasn't hurt. Harry looked at the car that he had hit. There were two girls and a small boy in the car. They didn't look hurt either. The two girls squealing and gasping in the air bags that exploded in there face.  
  
Hermione and Allie finally managed to break out of the air bags, gasping for air.  
"Thomas, Allie," Hermione called, "you guys alright." They nodded, but they still looked a bit shocked. "Who's the _jerk_, who doesn't know how to drive?" She looked over at the 350Z, waiting for the man to come out.  
  
Harry got out his car and walked over to the old Mustang, slowly, checking out the damage he had created. There wasn't too much done, but the car, being really old, looked dead.  
"Wait here you guys," Hermione said, "I'm going to have a word with this idiot."  
"Aunt Hermione," Allie said, looking over at Harry, "be nice, he's fine!"  
Hermione scoffed and got out of the car. "Hey, buddy!" she called to Harry, who was still checking out her car.  
Harry looked over at the young lady who was calling him. It was just his luck that the car belonged to a very pretty girl. She probably hated him, right about now.  
"What's your problem?" Hermione said briskly. "Don't you know how to drive?" (A/N: Hermione's pretty harsh! Hehe)  
Harry looked at the girl, annoyed. "Look, I mean it, Okay?"  
"Oh, I know exactly what you meant!" Hermione said.  
It then hit Harry. He had heard these words before...(A/N: Hint Hint: Chapter One) He looked into the girl's bright brown eyes for several long seconds. He couldn't speak, something was stuck in his throat.  
"Well, say something!" Hermione said. Harry kept looking into her eyes. It couldn't be. He was just seeing things. Harry took off his dark sunglasses to reveal his bright emerald eyes.  
Hermione looked at the young man. Allie was right he _was_ fine! His messy raven hair spread everywhere, his muscular figure was so hot! And his eyes were so bright and  
"Green," Hermione mouthed, looking bewildered.  
The two people looked at each for a few minutes.  
Allie and Thomas looked at each for explanation of what just happened, but neither of them knew. Their question was answered almost immediately.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked at the same time Harry spoke.

* * *

**Hey yall!! I've great idea!! How would y_ou_ like to be in my story?! If you can answer this riddle correctly, I can make you a guest star in my story!!! You can have a walk on role in, What are you waiting for?!! How cool is that?!?**

**Okay, here's the riddle:**

**There was a man laying on an _abandoned_ street with an _unopened_ package next to him. The man was dead. How did he die?**

**Hints: 1. He didn't die of natural causes 2. He wasn't shot/hurt/wonded 3. No one was around him.**

**If you know the answer, in the review section, write your first and last name, you age and gender. If there is a tie, I'll see who answered it correctly first! Got it? Good!! Have FUN! REVIEW!! **

**-Ashley**


	4. Reuniting

**A/N: Hey yall!! Thank you to my reviewers!!**

**taylor- Don't worry about Ron, he will--- OOPS! I almost gave away the ending! You're right, Harry and Hermione the cutest couple**

**Gryffindor620****-Don't worry, your not the only one obbsesed with Tom Felton, he's soo hot!**

**shortie522- I'm happy you like my story!**

**Congradulations to ****ImDaMan****!! You got my riddle correct!! The anwser was that the man died because his paracute wouldn't open!! My friend told me that one, and I got soo stressed out with that riddle. Anyway...Heather Hicks is our winner!! She will be appearing in this story sort of at the end. I won't tell you what character you will be, because then it won't be a suprise! hehe! ****ImDaMan****, if you have any question/comments please email me at **

**Okay enough talking...onto Chapter Four!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Reuniting**  
  
They stared at each other for several more minutes. Each one waiting for the other one to say something. Neither of them knew what to say.  
One part of Hermione wanted to jump out and hug Harry and never let go, but the other part gave angry memories about the past.  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, that he hadn't spoken to in three years, was standing right in front of him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if Hermione wanted to speak to him.  
Hermione's eyes detached off Harry's eyes and onto his forehead. She looked upon the scar. _The scar,_ she thought. She remembered how much pain it had caused. She remembered the constant burst of anguish Harry would have because of that lighting bolt scar. A small tear escaped from her eyes.  
Harry hesitated and then raised his hand to Hermione's cheek and brushed off the tears. Hermione breathed in an intake of air, as Harry touched her. "Hello, Hermione," he said softly.  
Hermione shook her head. "No, no," Hermione said backing away from Harry. "This can't be happening." She walked over to her car, not taking her eyes off Harry. She opened the door and got inside, still muttering to herself. "No, it can't be H-Ha-- that boy. It just can't be. For all I know H-H-- that boy could be dead." She turned the engine, but nothing happened. She tried again, and again, and again. "NO!" Hermione said pounding on the stirring wheel. She, once again, jammed the key into the ignition and turned it. "Come on, baby, please!"  
"Aunt Hermione!" Allie finally said. Hermione looked at her. "It's not going to work!"  
"No, Allie," Hermione said. She sounded hysterical. "it has to work!"  
Harry looked over at the scene that Hermione was making. He was sure that she knew that he was there, she just didn't want to admit it.  
"Aunt Hermy!" Thomas said. "It's not working! Maybe you should ask Mr. Potter for help."  
Hermione turned to face him. "Listen, Thomas, we don't need his help!" She pointed to Harry. "Who ever he is, we don't need him." Allie and Thomas gaped at their hysterical Aunt. Hermione looked at her worried niece and nephew. "Look," she said calming down a bit, "we can do this, okay? It can't get worse then this!"  
It did. Dark clouds formed in the sky. A loud thunderous nosie filled the grounds, and heavy rain drops fell on their heads.  
Allie and Thomas looked at Hermione. "Now what?" Thomas asked.  
"Okay, okay," Hermione said, "don't panic!"  
Harry looked up at the dark sky. The rain was getting heavier and heavier. He looked back at Hermione and the others. If Hermione didn't want anything to do with him, he would, at least, help her get the top of her car up.  
"Hermione!" Harry called. Hermione hesitated and then finally looked Harry's way. "We have to get your top up!"  
"No, it's okay, really," Hermione called, not looking at him, "a little rain never hurt anyone!" (A/N: Wow! Hermione really doesn't want to talk to Harry!)  
A bright light filled the sky, followed by thunder, and, soon, it was raining cats and dogs.  
"Yeah, but a lot can kill you!" Harry called back. He quickly walked over to the back of the car and started to pull on the top. Hermione, Allie and Thomas quickly got out of the car and helped Harry.  
It was no use. Even with Harry's muscles, the top was stuck in there good.  
"Mr. Potter!" Thomas called. "This isn't working!"  
Harry looked around to abandoned road. "Over there!" He pointed to a huge tree. "We can push it under the tree, so it won't get messed up!"  
Harry, Hermione, Allie, and Thomas pushed the convertible towards the tree. Harry's muscles really came in handy.(A/N: Gotta love those muscles!) They finally got the car under the tree.  
Hermione, Allie, and Thomas gasped for air. They leaned against the car, drenched in rain. "Now what?" Hermione asked breathlessly.  
"We go in my car." Harry said. They looked at Harry's 350Z.(A/N: For those who don't know, 350Zs are really small sport cars, they only fit two people comfortably.) "C'mon!"  
Hermione, Allie and Thomas followed Harry to his car. Allie and Thomas squeezed through the front seats and slid into the back. Harry got into the driver's seat and Hermione got into the seat next to the driver's.  
  
All of them were drenched in rain, and all of them were breathing heavily.  
"Everyone alright?" Harry asked. They nodded. He looked at Hermione who was determined to look at the rain pouring outside. Harry and Hermione tried calling for help, but their phones were dead.  
"Aunt Hermy?" Thomas asked. "When are we going to go home?"  
Hermione turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, Thomas, but we aren't going to make it home tonight."  
"But, I'm really tried!" he protested.  
"Er...well, I guess you can rest here for now...is that okay, Har-- with you?" Hermione added looking at Harry. He nodded.  
Thomas quickly dozed off. Allie looked at Harry and then Hermione. A smirk formed on her face. She was going to find out what was going on between Harry and Hermione if it was the last thing she did. "Well, I guess, I'm going to...er...rest too." Allie said resting her head on the seat, and closing her eyes, leaving Harry and Hermione the only ones awake.  
"Er...nice kids," Harry said.  
"Yeah," Hermione said, "they are."  
"They're your niece and nephew?"  
"Yeah," Hermione said again, "Allie and Thomas Blake."  
"Oh," Harry said, nodding his head, "okay."  
There was the biggest awkward silence between them. If they gave out awards for the most awkwardest awkward silence, this would definitely top. Hermione looked out the front window, spacing out for a few minutes, which seemed like hours.  
"Er...maybe there's something better on another channel," Harry joked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Hermione said, coming back to Earth.  
Harry looked at her, his palms sweating like crazy. He hesitated, and then started. "Hermione, I-I'm sorry."  
She looked at him, unaware of what to say. She smiled weakly. "Sorry?" she said, finally speaking directly to him. "Do you think 'sorry' will fix the pain and suffering you caused me?" Harry looked away. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Hermione suffer. "Well, do you?!" Hermione was almost screaming.  
"Listen," Harry snapped. Allie, who was still awake, listened carefully. "I only said I hated you, because I wanted to protect you!" Hermione's eyes wandered around Harry's face.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to protect you and Ron!" Harry said. "Voldemort could burst in here right now and just kill you, because he knows that I care for you and Ron! I didn't want to you to get hurt!"  
"Well," Hermione said, "I guess you failed, because you did hurt us! We might not have hurt physically, but we hurt more than ever mentally. Besides, V-Voldemort is dead."  
Harry shook his head. "There are so many other ways in which he can come back. Why do you think I work my ass off, being an Auror?" Hermione was on the verge of tears. "I didn't want you to go though what happened during 7th year."  
"Harry what-- "  
"He touched you!" Harry yelled. Thomas made slight movement and then calmed down. "He touched you and Ron. How dare he?! That's when I knew, I had to get rid of you, so you wouldn't have to go though that again." He looked at Hermione, who was crying like a baby. He waited for her to answer back, but she didn't. Harry's nostrils flared. He had to get out of the car.  
"I'm going to find a place where we can stay. Now that the rain has sort of died down," Harry said. Hermione looked out the window, she had no idea if Harry was looking at the same rainy day as she was, because it was raining harder than ever. "You stay here-- "  
"No, Harry!" Hermione called, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to his seat. Harry looked at her unsure of what she wanted. "P-Please don't leave me again." She looked into his eyes, tears still streaming down her face.  
Harry and Hermione embraced each other, Hermione crying into Harry's shoulder.  
A small tear flowed down Allie's cheek. She had an idea. A brilliant idea. But, it would take some time and lots of thinking. She smiled into the seat. She was going to play a game, a game called Matchmaker.

* * *

**Read!!:**

**Whoo Hoo!!! Another Chapter Done!!! Yaa!! Do you see that purple button down there? You do? Good. Now, bring you mouse down to the 'Go' button, and PRESS IT!! REVIEW PEOPLE! No reviews no updating!!**

**The next few chapters will be Romance with a twist. It will be Romance/Adventure/Scary Stuff/Suspence. But mostly Romance! So hang tight!! Read my other fanfic Harry Potter and the Arch of Memories!!**

**-Ashley**


	5. Scared?

****

**Hey! Thanks to all my reviews! I was soo happy that I got 8 reviews from one chapter! Give yourselves a hand!!**

**tamar-shaki**

**Gryffindor620****- Legcepts?!? Haha! You crack me up! If _you_ want Harry to have 'legceps' than he does!**

**HyPPerBuBBleGum143****- Men, soo unsensitive!**

**softballsweeti11****- We need more people like you...More Reivews!!**

**Miss Music Minded****- You'll see what Allie does in the next chapter!**

**fanjimmy**

**DoeEyesNeko**

**Before we start, I would just like to dedicate this chapter to one of my closest friends, HPFanitic!! She is a great friend, and she has great storys!! Everyone, quick, go read her story!!! Its called Together At Last, Go read it!! HANG ON! First read my story than go read hers! (P.S.- How Rude, HpFanitic!=)**

**Without furderado Chapter 5!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five: Scared?  
**  
Allie eventually fell asleep, leaving Harry and Hermione talking for hours.  
"--- And that's how I got stuck with that ancient hunk of junk called a car." Hermione laughed.  
"Well," Harry said, "it matches you. I mean, you're both old and moldy--- "  
"What?!" Hermione said grinning and punching him on the shoulder.  
"It's true, though!" Harry said. "It's so amazing how much you and your car have in common."  
"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione said, laughing.  
He looked at her. He was glad he was her friend, again. At least, now, he could tell her what he used to tell her. But, he still had a question to ask her.  
"Er..." Harry started, "have you heard from Ron?"  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."  
Something inside Harry jumped. Hermione and Ron? Harry knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but now, he felt sort of jealous. _Jealous?_ Harry thought. _Why should I be jealous? They're my best friends. Ron's great for Hermione.  
_ "Oh," Harry said causally, "so, how's Ron like? I mean, I still see him around the Ministry, but I never really talked to him these past years. Is he the same old kooky Ron?"  
"Yeah," Hermione said smiling.  
"So," Harry said, not looking at her, "er...how long have you two been dating?"  
"Er...about two years."  
"Wow, two years!" Harry said, trying to looked impressed, but he felt totally miserable. "That's a long time." Hermione nodded. Somehow, she didn't feel like talking about Ron, she wanted to talk more about Harry.  
"So, what about you? I mean, do you have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked.  
"No," Harry said smiling, "but there is someone I like."  
"Oooo," Hermione said. "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"  
Harry looked at her beautiful face. "Maybe."  
Harry and Hermione looked at the window. The raining had died down, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Harry looked at his watch; it was 10:00PM.  
"Well," Harry said, changing the subject. "I think that we should go find somewhere to stay for the night. I saw this house just a couple of miles away from here, so I guess we can ask the owner if we could spend the night." Hermione nodded. Harry turned on his car and drove forward.  
"Do you think we should have left my car?" Hermione asked. "I mean, someone might take it."  
"Well, assuming there are any people here," Harry said, "but I think they would be better off without it."  
"Harry, you're still the most obnoxious little--- " Hermione started.  
"Uh-uh-uh," Harry said waving his finger at Hermione's face. "You don't want your niece and nephew to hear you. They will think that their Aunt _Hermy_ is a bad role model!"  
Hermione grabbed Harry's waving finger and put it down to her side. "Don't _ever_ call me that!" Hermione said, trying not to laugh.  
"Why not?" Harry said. "I think Aunt Hermy is a _very_ mature name."  
"Shut up, Harry," Hermione said punching him on the shoulder. (A/N: Flirting, isn't it so cute and hilarious at the same time? But I hate it when popular girls flirt, its so...annoying...okay I'll stop hating on the preps, and get back to the story! Hehe!) "Do you still have nothing else to do but make fun of me?"  
"C'mon, _Hermy_," Harry said as she pushed him, "who else am I supposed to make fun of? You're always the easiest and funniest to make fun of!"  
Hermione scoffed. "So, all those years at Hogwarts, you and Ron would make fun of me?"  
"Er...yeah," Harry said smiling. (A/N: You have to love Dan Radcliffe's smile it's so charming!)  
"Harold James Potter," Hermione said, "you haven't changed one bit!"  
"Who said my name was Harold?" Harry asked.  
"Well, who said my name was Hermy?" Hermione answered back.  
"Well, you're I...er," Harry stammered.  
"Ha! Not so easy making fun of me now?" Hermione said. "I'm three years older and three years wiser."  
Harry smiled at her, but still kept his eyes on the road. He couldn't believe he was with Hermione after three years, and was having the world's most stupidest conversation with her. He noticed that his finger was still in her hands. He noticed how soft and smooth her small hands were.  
Hermione was having the time of her life. After three years of thinking that they would never make up, she was with him. She was with Harry. It was just like going to a school reunion, and finding him there. She felt something slightly wiggle in her hand; it was Harry's finger. She released it from her grip, blushing.  
Harry felt Hermione release his finger, and he brought it up to the stirring wheel. It was all sweaty and warm, but Harry didn't care; he wasn't ever going to wash that finger. _No! What Am I thinking? Of, course I'm going to wash it! Harry thought. Holy shit, I think I'm falling for No, You're not! Harry argued with himself. She's you're friend! A friend! A F-R-I-E-N-D!  
_ "Harry," Hermione said. "where are we going?"  
"I saw this really old--- older then your car (Hermione rolled her eyes) house, somewhere around here."  
He turned right on the street. A huge dark mansion appeared. With it dirty appearance, and broken windows, it was clearly empty. The landscape all around the mansion was dead, and the it looked as if the house was standing since the 1950s. (A/N: In other words, it was one of those really old creepy mansions you see in horror movies!)  
"Well, this is it," Harry said, "er...it looks cozy..."  
Hermione looked at him. "Harry, do you think that this place is really...er...relaxing?"  
Harry smiled. "Your not scared are you, _Hermy_?"  
"What? O-of course, not!" Hermione said straightening up a bit.  
"Okay, then lets go," Harry smirked.  
"Fine! Lets go!" Hermione answered back. She woke Allie and Thomas up, shaking their shoulders slightly. "Come on, Thomas, Allie, sweeties," Hermione said. They groaned in their slumber, but finally woke up.  
"Where are we?" Thomas asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Er...well, we are going to say _here_ for the...remainder of the night," Hermione said apprehensively.  
Thomas and Allie looked up at the old mansion. Lighting struck, making the house look more creepier than ever.  
"Cool!" Thomas and Allie said. "Lets go!" The squeezed though the seats and hopped out, covering themselves from the rain.  
Hermione looked at Harry. Was she the only one who thought this house was a welcome call for death? "Harry, do you really want "  
"C'mon, _Hermy_...what's there to be afraid of?" Harry teased. (A/N: Don't you just hate it when guys do this to girls? Hehe!)  
"I never said I was afraid!" Hermione said weakly.  
"Sure," Harry said as he got out of the car.  
"I'm not afraid!" Hermione called after him.  
  
"Okay, I lied, I'm afraid!" Hermione said. She clutched Harry's arm so hard that it was getting numb. The walked down the creaking floor; Hermione alert of everything that moved, while Harry, Allie, and Thomas looked around the house like it was some sort of Fun House.  
"_Oh my god_!" Harry suddenly said, "Look! It's ghost!" Hermione screamed, bringing Harry closer to her. Harry laughed. "Just a joke." But he was glad; he was really close to Hermione. She punched him on the shoulder.  
"Am I the only one who thinks we are all going to die here!" Hermione whispered firmly to Harry.  
"Yes," Harry said, "Calm down, Hermione. You were in Gryffindor! Nothing will happen."  
"Yeah, that's how it all starts," Hermione said, "four people go into a creepy mansion, thinking that nothing will happen, and the next thing they know, their heads are hanging in the living room, with their bodies no where to be found! I've seen this on the Late Movie."  
Harry snorted. "And your actually going to believe those Muggle movies? Have you forgotten that you're a witch?" They walked up the stairs, which looked as if they were going to fall any second.  
Hermione tightened the grip of Harry's arm. _His arm is so muscular and strong_, Hermione thought. Her small hands perfectly fit around his arm. Harry noticed Hermione's hands too. _Her hands are so small and perfect_, Harry thought.  
Harry, Hermione, Allie, and Thomas halted at a narrow hallway. The hallway contained of two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. They walked into the first bedroom. It was a low ceilinged room, with very disturbing portraits of people screaming and men with bloody knives. There were also two small twin-sized beds in the center of the room.  
"Well, this looks pretty comfortable," Harry said. "You guys can stay here, and Thomas and me can stay the other room."  
They walked into the room on the far right of the girls' room. The boys' room was even more gloomier then the girls.  
"Well," Harry said cheerfully, "sweet dreams everyone!"  
Allie and Thomas bid Harry and Hermione goodnight, and went into their rooms. Harry and Hermione stood awkwardly by the staircase.  
Hermione looked at Harry's eyes. "You know, you haven't changed a bit. Your still the same old prat."(A/N: Okay, I don't live the UK, and when I looked the word 'prat' up it said it means ass/stupid person. Just wanted to let you know, if you didn't know!)  
"And your still the same old bossy, annoying girl," Harry teased. (A/N: When will this teasing cease?)  
Hermione smiled."Goodnight, Harry."  
"Goodnight...Hermy," Harry said.  
Hermione flung her arms around his neck. Harry, who came to a shock with this, held her tight. When they finally let go of each other, Hermione squealed in pain. Her earring was stuck on Harry's shirt.(A/N: It was one of those hoop earrings. Those darn earrings!)  
"Ow, ow, ow," Hermione said, trying to detach her earring from Harry's shirt.  
"Here, let me help," Harry said. He gently took her earring and detached from his shirt.  
"Thanks," she said.  
Harry shrugged. "No problem."  
They looked into each other's eyes for God knows how long, until they finally came back to the real world. The bid each other goodnight and walked into their rooms. Little did they know, Allie was peering though the door watching them. _They make such a good couple! Operation: Harry and Hermione starts now._

* * *

**Yaa!!! Another Chapter done!! I think that the whole entire world should remember this easy concept: No Reviews no updates! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO REVIEW! hehe**

**-Ashley**


	6. Haunted

**A/N: This one goes out to Daniel Radcliffe, for his 15 birthday!! Have a very Harry Birthday Dan! You are the perfect Harry! I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Jo (JKR) because, if you didn't know, she is expecting a third child!! Who-Hoo!! Congradulations Jo! You are our FAVORITE author!!**

**Thanks a bunch to my reviewers!**

**Krystallia- where are my ten thousand Galleons? Lol!**

**Gryffindor620-I don't think Ron's an ass, he's a great friend! BUT NOT FOR Hermione!!**

**BlindJedi****- Thank You for telling me! I really appreciate it! I'll cut down on the Authors Notes!**

**HyPPerBuBBleGum143**

**Dampilleta****- Thanks for pointing that out! I suck at grammer!! Hurry up and update your story!**

**BFG****-Muscles make up the man! Lol! Usher is SO cool and hot!**

**koolgal101****-What up gizmo! lol!**

**drew **

**Now onto Chapter 6! **

**To tell you the truth, I didn't really like this chapter...but...shrugs**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Haunted**  
  
Allie jumped into bed, trying to look like she was asleep. Hermione came into the room, smiling dreamily. She fell onto bed, thinking of the events of the day. Her eyelids slowly began to droop.  
Allie quickly took out her wand and muttered the words, "_Inoroun Creakous_." (A/N: I know you're not supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, but my story has an exception.)  
CREAK! CREAK!  
A loud creaking noise filled the room. Hermione sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. "What was that?" she asked herself. She got out of bed, grabbed her wand, and slowly walked towards the door.  
CREAK! CREAK!  
The creaking noise grew louder. Hermione opened the door and cast a frighted look left and right. It was pitch black, and Hermione couldn't see anything. "Harry? Thomas?" she asked in the dark. There was no replay. She walked inside, and closed the door behind her. "Okay, calm down!" she told herself. "You were in Gryffindor! It's all in your head! Nothing will happen...at least nothing will happen just as long Harry's around..."  
Allie smiled to herself. She, once again, took her wand and muttered some words, this time it was another spell. Hermione, who was really uncomfortable in her wet clothes, was still alert of everything around her. She nearly feel out of bed, when she heard a loud screeching sound. "What was that?" she said breathlessly.  
"Hermione, what's going on?" Allie said, acting like she had just woken up.  
"Dunno," Hermione said, looking around the dark room.  
The screeching sound become a ear throbbing pain. The loud screeches became small, constant scratches. (A/N: It was like someone was writting on a blackboard with their nails.) Hermione had no idea where it was coming from. She took out her wand and cried, "_Lumos!_" Her wand lit up.  
The scratching sound had ended. "What the hell was that?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh my Gosh!" Allie cried putting her acting skills to the test. "What is that?" She pointed to the wall behind Hermione's bed.  
Thick, red letters were written across the wall. It read: _Get Out! Your kind is not allowed._  
Hermione jumped out of bed and ran over to Allie's. She looked up at the writting. She had a nasty feeling that it was written in blood. "Come on, Allie," she said, grabbing her wrist, and dragging out the door. "We are going to get Harry."  
Allie tried not to look to pleased, instead, she just nodded. _My plan is working out so fine! Aunt Hermione is so totally scared, and she will so go to Mr. Potter for help, and he will so protect her! Sometime it amazes me how smart I am.  
_ Hermione and Allie walked down the long hallway. Harry's and Thomas's room seemed so far away. "Stay close, Al."  
It was a difficult task to walk in the dark. Hermione and Allie kept tripping and falling over stuff, and the walk to the boys' room seemed like a hour's worth.  
CREAK! CREAK!  
"What was that? Did you here it?" Hermione asked. Allie nodded, looking fearful, because this time it wasn't her doing it. Hermione turned her body and moved her lit wand around them, looking for whatever made the sound. She suddenly felt a cold sensation on her right shoulder.  
She yelped, dropping her no-longer-lit wand. Hermione grabbed the cold paw and flipped it around her head and hard onto the ground. The thing gave a moan of pain, but Hermione was not done. As the thing slowly got up, Hermione kicked it right in the middle, making it fly into the door of the girls' bathroom.  
The thing was moaning and groaning like never before. It finally managed to spit out some words. "H-holy shit, H-Hermione!"  
"Oh my God! Harry?! Oh my God!" Hermione said thunderstruck. She moved around hall looking for her wand. "Where are you?! Are you--- "  
"OW! Hermione, that was my foot!" Harry said, still winching.  
"I'm so sorry! I just have to find my wand," Hermione got down on all fours, searching for her wand. "Come on...GOTCHA!" she got up and quickly muttered the spell. "_Lumos!_"  
Harry lay, leaned against the door, winching every now and then. Hermione and Allie ran towards Harry, but something made Hermione stop. It was Harry. He wasn't wearing a shirt! Hermione stood there, her eyes widened and a small grim across her face. _Holy Crap! He's so hot!_ Hermione thought. Allie nudged her in the ribs, smiling, but Hermione took no notice. Her staring was soon ended by Thomas, who came out of the room, looking confused.  
"What happened? What happened to Mr. Potter?" he asked.  
Hermione shook her head, and then ran to Harry. "Oh my Gosh, Harry," she said quickly as she kneeled beside him, bringing his head down to her lap. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. Me and Allie were in the room and then I heard this creaking, and then I thought that it was all in my head, but then I saw this writing on the wall that said _'Get out! Your kind is not allowed_.' so I kind of freaked out, and then we went out to find you, and you obviously heard us, and came outside--- and I didn't mean--- I thought you were some kind of a--- I only did it--- "  
"Hermione, you're rambling," Harry said, "it's okay, really, it doesn't hurt--- " He tried to get up, but then fell back on Hermione's lap, winching. "It's nothing, really--- you have a nice kick."  
"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, " tell me where I kicked you."  
"Er...I rather not," Harry laughed.  
"I rather you did!" Hermione said firmly. "Tell me!"  
"You don't want to know," Harry said smiling  
"Yes, I do!"  
"Aunt Hermione," Thomas piped, "I think you kicked him in the b--- "  
"Boy, shut up!" Allie tried not to laugh. She could have kicked herself. This was her fault. Her plan did not consist of a hurt Harry Potter, _no one_ was supposed to get hurt.  
She looked over at Harry and Hermione. Hermione was softly talking to Harry, and running her fingers through his soft hair. Allie wasn't planing for this, but it looked like her plan didn't _completely_ fail.  
"Hem hem," Thomas cleared his throat. "Sorry to break up this love fest, but--- "  
SMASH!  
It sounded like something broke from downstairs. "What was that?" Thomas asked.  
"Lets go see," Harry slowly got up and entwined his fingers firmly into Hermione's. He took out his wand, and muttered, '_Lumos!'_ too. He led them down the stairs and to the long corridor, Hermione, bringing him closer, with every step they took. Harry smiled in the dark, he was enjoying this.  
"Mr. Potter," Allie said, clutching Thomas in one hand and Hermione with the other. "I think it came from the living room."  
"I think you're right, Allie," Harry said. "Lets go and check. Mayb--- "  
He was interrupted by loud screaming, that was coming from Thomas. He was on the floor, holding his right ankle. "Something's got me!" he said.  
Hermione and Harry ran to him with their wands and brought them to Thomas's feet. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked trying to free Thomas.  
"It looks like some kind of a vine!" Harry said, also trying to free him. "I think--- "  
The vine started to move across the long corridor really fast, taking Thomas. "HELP! AHHHHHH!"  
"THOMAS!" Hermione and Allie cried.  
Harry plunged towards Thomas trying to grab his hand. He managed to grab his arm and was trying to pull him back. "HELP ME!"  
Hermione and Allie ran over and grabbed Thomas's arm and started pulling too. "This isn't working!" Allie screamed over the yells of Thomas. "The vine is too thick!"  
Harry looked at the vine, it led to the door farthest right. He grabbed his wand which was lying on the floor. "Hold on! I'm going to stop it!  
As Hermione and Allie struggled to keep Thomas from sliding away, Harry quickly looked around the room. He grabbed a large piece of glass that was on the floor and ran over to the door.  
"Sorry, but I don't like weeds!"said Harry as he raised the glass and chopped the thick vine, until it fell to the ground.  
Hermione, Allie, and Thomas fell backwards onto the furniture. Harry and Allie quickly ran to Thomas, to see if he was hurt. Hermione, who was covered in furniture, slowly tried to get up. When she finally managed to get all the furniture off, she stood up and then gave out a shrill scream.  
Harry looked up. Hermione had fallen through a hole in the floor. She was hanging on to a brick that came out of the floor. "Harry!" she cried.  
"Hold on, Hermione!" Harry dived onto the floor and grabbed Hermione's hand just before she fell. "Don't worry, I got you."  
He tried to pull her up, but something was stopping him. "Harry! Something's got me!" Hermione cried.  
Harry looked down at Hermione's feet. This time it wasn't a vine, but something that he couldn't see. "Hermione, nothing has got you!" he said.  
"Yes, it has! S-something cold..." Hermione said.  
Harry thought of all the things that were cold and invisible, and came up with one thing: _A ghost._ He didn't dare tell Hermione this, thinking that she would freak out. He suddenly felt Hermione's hand slip a little, out of his hands.  
"Harry! Please, don't let me fall!" she cried.  
"No, no," Harry said quietly, "I wouldn't let you fall. Never."  
He grabbed Hermione's hand more firmly, and with all his might, brought her up to safety. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you." she said hugging him tightly.  
Before he could say anything, a cold sensation swiped his body, and he knew exactly what it was. "Hermione, we have to get out of here, now. You were right."  
Hermione's eyes widened. She grabbed Harry's, and Thomas's hand, as Harry led them out. "Stay close." he told them. Hermione couldn't get any closer to Harry, then she already was.  
They were almost out of the mansion, when suddenly a the same cold sensation swept them once again, but this time, it was more intense. _There must be more of them_, Harry thought.  
The ghosts surrounded them circling them. They couldn't see them, but they knew they were really close. It was like the ghosts were pulling the lot into them. Paper, dust, and furniture began to swosh around them. Harry grabbed Hermione and brought her head against his bare chest, and Allie and Thomas clung to each other.  
All of her worries and pain suddenly vanished, as Harry brought her towards him. She held him tight, she seemed to think that if she didn't, she would him, again.  
A chill went down Harry's spine, as Hermione's warm hands lay on his chest. "Don't worry...I'm here..." he whispered in her ear.  
Harry wished that he could stay like this forever, but they had to get back to the car. "Hermione, we have to get out of here!" Harry yelled over the noise. She nodded. They grabbed Allie and Thomas and ran for their dear lives.  
The ghosts seemed to be following them everywhere they went. The lot ran down the big hill that separated to road from the house. Harry made it to the car first. His hands went deep into his pockets searching for his keys.  
_Oh no! Where are the damn keys?!_ Harry searched his pockets over and over again. Hermione, Allie, and Thomas finally got to the car. "What is it?" Hermione asked. "What happened?"  
"I don't know where my keys are!" Harry said.  
"WHAT!?  
"There they are!" Allie pointed to the ground where something was sparking.  
_"Accio Keys!"_ Hermione cried. The keys shot in her hands, and she handed it to Harry.  
He opened the doors, and let Allie and Thomas squeeze into the back. Harry and Hermione got onto the front. Harry jammed his keys into the ignition and turned the key. Nothing happened. He did it again. Nothing.  
"COME ON!" Harry cried.  
"HARRY!" Hermione said. He looked at her. Her hand seemed to be moving towards the window. "Harry, I'm not doing this! They've gotten me!" Hermione was now tilting towards the door.  
Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back, put it wouldn't move. Harry took out his wand. "Hope this works," he said. "_Arnumous Tonamum_!" A silver light shot out of Harry's wand, and onto Hermione's arm. Her hand became a solid green color, and then back to normal. The ghost was gone. (A/N: Don't worry, I'll explain this spell in the next chapter.)  
"Thanks," Hermione said massaging her shoulder.  
Harry shrugged. "No sweat." He smiled. She smiled back.  
Allie stared at the pair of them. _Aww! How cute!  
_ "Er...I really want to get out of here!" Thomas cried, breaking the silence.  
Harry and Hermione shook their heads. Harry tried opening the car again, but it didn't work. (A/N: The car had gotten water into itself.)  
"This is just great!" Harry said punching the stirring wheel. "I just bought this car!"  
"Well, we can't stay in here forever," Hermione said.  
"Well, we can't go back there!" Allie said.  
Harry sighed."We are going to have to."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Love it? Like it? Total Crap? Tell me in the Review section!! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I DON'T UPDATE! Hmm...I have an idea! How about if I don't get at least 12 reviews, I won't update! Mwwhaaa!! I'm so evil! GO REVIEW!!**

**-Ashley**


	7. Damsel in Distress

1**A/N: Whoohoo!! Yaa!! I got 18 reviews!! Thanks you to my reviewers!!**

**Annonymous**

**Gryffindor620**-Hermione's my favorite character too! Do you think she _can_ hot-wire the car? It's a very good skill to have! Lol!

**lanna1186**

**elllie**

**KandiDancer**

**Catherine**-Thank you very much for your critiques! I really appreciate it! As for the Muggle devices thing...they _have_ to use them in my story...

**deese**

**Kerry**-Thank you very much for your review, but next time, please don't send the same review 3 times!

**fanjimmy**-Thanks for reviewing every single chapter!

**Dampilleta**- I know exactly what you mean! Snape's, Harry's, and Voldie's Party was great!

**hermioneannekelly**

**Jessi-Black33**

**born2driveat16**

**This Chapter was really fun to write! I loved writing it!** **I really like the Chapter title to this one too.**

**This Chapter goes out to Jo (JK) Rowling, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom, who celebrated their Birthdays on July 31st.** **Jo is 39 and Harry and Neville are 24 years old! (they are only 16 in the books, but he was born in 1980 so that makes them 24!)**

**And a BIG THANK YOU, to Jo Rowling for telling us the title of the 6th book, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince! (I known this for a very long time, but just never got around to thank Jo, so I did it now! Lol!)**

**Without Further ado...Chapter Seven**

**Chapter Seven: Damsel in Distress**

Harry, Hermione, Allie, and Thomas stayed in the car for several more minutes. It was clear that Harry was thinking of a plan to get out. They surly couldn't stay inside the car, because the ghosts might come inside, and they couldn't go outside, or the ghosts would get them for sure...unless...

"I have an idea," Harry said, "I don't know it will fool the ghosts, but we ought try."

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione said.

"Do you remember the day when the Order came to get me from the Dursleys'" Hermione nodded. "Well, before we took off, Mad-Eye Moody put the Disillusion Spell on me and it— "

"Made you camouflage into the background!" Hermione finished his sentence, looking impressed.

"Yeah," Harry said. "So, do you think it will work?"

"Well, I think it will, but I don't think we'll be able to take your car."

Harry looked at the stirring wheel of his 350Z. As Hermione looked away, Harry bent over and gently massaged the wheel, "Don't worry, Rosie, I get you back." (A/N: I thought this was really funny, how guys talk to and name their cars...it's hilarious! Hehe!)

"Let's go guys," Harry grabbed a spare shirt from the back and put it on, making Hermione slightly upset. Harry, Hermione, and Allie performed the Disillusion charm on themselves, and Harry performed it on Thomas. (A/N: Remember, he is only 9, and he hasn't been to Hogwarts yet.)

They crept out of the car door, trying not to make it look too obvious. They quickly walked away from the car, making no noise. Harry could tell, by height, that Allie and Thomas were close to them, but where was Hermione?

"Hermione," Harry breathed, "where are you?"

"Over here," she whispered back, "I'm wearing heels, and it's really hard to walk, quietly!" Harry noticed that she was a several of feet behind from him. He followed the sound of her voice, and walked over to her.

"Hermione, put one hand around my neck," Harry ordered.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just do it! Quickly, I think they found out that were not in the car," Harry whispered looking over at his car.

Hermione put her arms around his neck. A warm sensation swept Harry body, as she touched him. He quickly picked up Hermione's legs with one arm and placed the other one on her back.

As he picked her up, Hermione's heart beat fast. She could have let out a squeal of delight, but remembered that she was supposed to be quiet. She made a mental note to herself to squeal later.

Harry quickly walked over to the confused Allie and Thomas. "Mr. Potter, we are you! Where is Hermione?" Allie asked.

"I got her," Harry said. Allie's eyes widened; Harry Potter was carrying Hermione! "We have to get out of here," he said. He could feel the ghosts getting closer.

Their slow, carful walking soon turned into loud running.

"Harry, let me down," Hermione said. "I can take it from here."

"No, no," Harry said, taken aback. "I want t—I mean, you can't run in heels." Harry said quickly.

"Over here, we'll be safe here," Harry said

They ran all the way down to a big hill. Harry let Hermione down and lifted the Disillusion charm off of himself, and Hermione. Hermione looked down at her body, and soon realized that her arms were still around Harry's neck.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, immediately putting her arms down to her side.

The pair of them stood awkwardly. Harry, looking down at his feet, and rubbing the back of his neck, and Hermione, bitting her lip and gazing up at the sky.

"Er...well..." Harry said.

"Yeah...er...what do you think that we should do now?" Hermione said.

"Well, we have no means of transportation, and we can't apparenate, because the kids can't do it, so...it looks like we are going to camp out...Muggle style." Hermione sighed. "Unless..." He took out her wand, and pointed to the direction where the haunted mansion was, "_Accio car!_"

He looked at Hermione; she was smiling. "Harry, that was brilliant!" Harry shrugged.

"It was nothing," he said sitting down on a log.

"It _was_ something," Hermione joined Harry on the log. "_Incendio!_" A flame appeared. "You were very impressive. I mean, I totally forgot about the Disillusion charm, _and_ the Arnumous spell. How did you know ghosts would back away from heat?"(A/N: The spell causes heat, which makes the ghosts back off. Really corny...I know)

"Well, I remember an annoying, bushy-haired girl nagging me about it..." Harry said. Hermione smacked the side of his head. "What?" Harry asked smiling.

"Nagging was the only way to get to you and Ron...you know...I guess I should say that _I_ was really impressive, rather than _you_. If it wasn't for my _nagging_...you would have never known the Arnumous spell." Hermione said playing with twigs.

"Well, if it wasn't for _me_, _you_ wouldn't have remembered the spell...and you're head would be hanging in the living room!" Harry said cooly.

Hermione smiled, not knowing what to say. "Well...okay...I guess I did need you back there..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just can't believe that I was in Gryffindor." She went back to playing with twigs.

He looked at her, unsure of what she meant. "What do you mean? You didn't want to be in Gryffindor?"

"No...no...nothing like that, I loved being in Gryffindor," she said still playing with twigs. "It's just...I don't know...I guess, I'm not really that brave...It sort of made me wonder why the Sorting Hat put in Gryffindor."

"It put you in Gryffindor for me," Harry said.

Hermione looked up at him. "What?"

"Aunt Hermione! Can you help me lift the Disillusion charm off Thomas?" Allie cried.

Hermione stared at Harry for a few more seconds, and then got up. Harry sat on the log, looking deep into the flames. _Bloody hell! I can't believe I said that out loud! _He thought.

"Hi, Mr. Potter," Allie said.

"Please, Allie, Mr. Potter was my father. Call me Harry," he said.

"Okay, Harry," she sat down next to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he said smiling.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Okay, then...can I ask you two questions?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, shoot."

Allie took a deep breath. "Do you like Hermione?"

Harry looked at her, shocked. "O-of course I like Hermione."

"No... 'like' as in like her more than just a friend."

Harry looked back into the flames, and didn't answer back. _Do I? Do I like Hermione as more than a friend? Is it that obvious? Hermione is kind, generous, beautiful, polite, helpful, lovable, smart, compassionate—HOLD IT! Did I just say loveable?! I can't believe it...actually I can believe it...I'm in love with Hermione._

"Poetry," Allie said flatly, after Harry didn't answer.

"What?" Harry said bemused.

"Poetry," Allie repeated. "It should come from the heart."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

But Allie only shrugged, and walked off. _A little poetry will help Hermione find out how much Harry cares for her. I hope Harry got what I was talking about. Let's just hope that the poem's not about Quidditch, _Allie thought.

Harry's mind rambled. _What was she talking about? 'Poetry, it should come from the heart?' Was it something about Hermione? Does Allie think I should write a poem for Hermione? I can't believe I'm getting love advice from a thirteen year old. I should give it a try...NO! I CAN'T! Hermione's with Ron! I should get over it! But what if I can't get over it... _Harry was so deep into his thoughts, that he didn't hear his car approach.

"Harry, the car, it's here!" Hermione said.

Harry turned around, indeed his _Rosie_ had arrived. "Great!" Harry said hurrying to his car. "Well...it's not like it's going to do any good...we still can't drive it."

Allie and Thomas groaned. "Don't you know any spells or charms?"

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't work with Muggle stuff—"

"Hey, what's that?" Harry pointed to a muddy sign that was laying on the ground. He walked over the piles of dirt clots and weed. He bent down to the sign and took out his wand. "_Scrougify!_" The sign was clean.

Hermione, Allie, and Thomas walked over to Harry. "Fatty's Far Out Hotel-5 miles." Hermione read over Harry shoulder. "Your not thinking of staying at a Muggle hotel?"

"You want to go back to the mansion?" Hermione shook her head. "Okay...I guess we are going to stay at a fat hippy's hotel. We better get walking..."

Harry, Hermione, Allie, and Thomas dragged there feet down the road. None of them were up for walking at four o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, Al," Hermione said. "Don't you think your mum will be worried?"

"Yep," she said flatly. "But, she has one of those nifty clocks like Mr. Weasley, which show our pictures. Ours is probably facing 'Lost.' Now she'll think that you're an irresponsible adult." Hermione groaned. "But don't worry...she won't call the Navy until our pictures reaches 'Great Peril.' Hermione laughed.

"Well...you're mum will understand, but my boss at St. Mongos..."Groaning and yawning, they reached a four-way interception, with a rusty railroad track stretched across, west and east.

Allie and Thomas led they way followed by Harry, and Hermione who was far behind. Harry had offered to carry her again, but she refused. Harry noticed that Allie was smirking after he had said this.

Allie, Thomas, and Harry walked though the railroad tracks and onto the other side of the road. They kept walking until they heard a small yelp. Hermione had tripped on something, and was picking herself off the ground. She looked up at them, laughing. "I tripped!"

She got up and brushed herself off. She looked down at her feet, and pulled her left leg. "It's stuck," she said trying to break lose. "I think the hem of my pants are caught in the tracks." She bent down and tried to pull her pants free, but the thick thread had come loose and was tangled in the tracks. (A/N: I know there really isn't a such thing has 'thick' thread but...)

"Here," Harry said walking towards her, "let me help." He bent down and started untangling the thread. He was just making it worse. This was taking longer than expected. "Hermione, can't we just rip this part of the—" He stopped abruptly. Hermione's face showed a mix of shock and fear, as she looked to the right. She was breathing quite heavily, trying to speak, but couldn't.

A bright white light shown across Harry's face. The train was coming. Twenty feet. He heard a distant yells from Allie and Thomas. Hermione was clinging onto him for dear life, whimpering.

Fifteen feet. Harry was shot back to life, and he grabbed the bottom of Hermione's pants, and pulled. He could hear the him ripping.

Ten feet. Hermione was squeezing Harry's head in her hands tightly, making it hard to see. Rip. Rip. Rip. The pants were tearing fast, as Harry pulled hard on them.

Five feet. Hermione let out a shrill scream, and Harry felt a tremendous amount of wind blowing in his face. Rip! Hermione was free. Harry seized Hermione's legs and kicked off his feet.

Allie and Thomas were screaming for help on the other side. The train was charging by, blowing its horn, but Harry and Hermione couldn't hear anything. They rolled onto the road, clinging to each other, Hermione lying on top of Harry._ I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!_ Harry thought.

He opened his eyes to find that Hermione was holding him tightly with tears streaming down her face. "Hermione," he finally managed to say. "Hermione, it's okay." She opened her eyes.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "Oh my God! Harry! Oh my God! Thank you so much! Harry, thank you! Harry, thank you so much! You're my lifesaver!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips, and kept hugging him, and chanting 'thank you.'

Harry laid there, transfixed. _Did she do what I think she did? Did she just...kiss me?! Okay...it was only a small thank you peck, but bloody Hell! I'm her lifesaver...sweet!_

**A/N: Another Chapter Done!! I'm going to Austin, TX today, and I want a lot of reviews when I get back!! So....Go REVIEW!! Not enough reviews, no updating!!**

**IMPORTANT: Now that school is about to start, it will take some time to update. With homework, projects, and whatnot...**

**Don't worry, I won't forget about this story!! **

**By the way, my school starts at August 12!**

**REVIEW!!**

**-Ashley**


	8. Everytime

1**A/N: THANK YOU to all of my reviewers!!**

**Born2driveat16- I did have fun in Austin...though when you go there like every month...it gets pretty boring sometimes...**

**Krystalli-Asks Allie for money She said she that she spent it on**

**Gryffindor620- Hermione didn't apparente because....er....shh!! Don't tell anyone...but I totally forgot about apparantion! Hehe!**

**Dampilleta- I LOVED Last Love!! I think the whole world should read it!!**

**Fanjimmy**

**Ellie-Lucky duck! Your school starts late!**

**HP Fanatic-What's up gurl!? We are going to have so much fun in school...I think...love ya!**

**HarryNDracosDarlin- He didn't rip all of her pants...just the bottom. The hem was tangled in the tracks...That's really funny: Harry rips Hermione's pants off! Lol!**

**Silvertears44-I read the first line of your review and I was like...oh no! She doesn't like it...and then I read the end and I was like...ooh, okay. Lol!! **

**Sbandit**

**I_ really_ enjoyed writing this chapter!! It was really fun to do!! **

**Now....Chapter Eight!**

**Chapter Eight: Everytime**

Harry, Hermione, Allie, and Thomas made it through the night, dragging themselves down the road. Hermione, to much of annoyance, kept thanking Harry, every two seconds.

"Harry, did I tell you thank you for saving me?" Hermione said, holding his arm.

"Only about four-thousand times," Harry said. He was quite enjoying the extra attention from Hermione.

"Well, thank you, again," she said. "I don't know what I would have done without you..."

"Well, you know me, I do have a 'lifesaving gene' in me...I'm known for saving others' butts."

Hermione laughed. Harry stomach jolted as he saw her smiling. "Yes, Harry," Hermione said. "You were really brave and smart."

"Well, of course I'm brave, smart, and cute," he said.

"Who said you were cute?" Hermione asked, even though she knew it was true.

"No one needs to _say_ it," he said. "It's sort of obvious." Hermione punched him on his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Thomas called.

"No," Hermione answered back.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No," Hermione said firmly.

"How about now?"

"No!" Allie screamed. "Get that through your thick skull! We are—"

"Here!" Harry said.

They looked upon an old smelly building, and then a big pink sign saying, _Fatty's Far Out Hotel: 35 pounds a room! With souvenir shop! Free Breakfast! Car Repair!_ "What kind of an idiot would put a hotel in the middle of nowhere?" Harry said as he shook his head.

They walked into the main room. It was decorated with old pink couches with swirls on them, posters with _Peace! _and _Groovy! _written on them, and foal-smelling flower that looked like they hadn't been watered in ages.

"Like, welcome, sirs and ladies," a fat, long-haired man said, as they approached the counter. "Like, how can I be helping you? Because helping people makes the world go around."

Thomas coughed. His cough oddly soundly like the word, "Loser!"

"Right," Harry said. "Er...so one room is 35 pounds?" The fat hippie nodded. "And how much for two car repairs?" (A/N: I DO NOT live in UK, and I have no idea how their money system is! Hehe)

"200, but for you,180!" he said with a cheesy grin.

"Thanks," Harry said slowly. "I'm flattered."

Harry turned to Hermione. "How much Muggle money do you have?"

"Er..." Hermione said, checking her pockets. "I have 93 pounds and 32 cents."

"And I only have 135. We can only get one room, because we need the rest for the car repairs." Hermione nodded.

Harry turned back to the man. "Okay, well have one room for one night, and we would like a car repair for two cars." Harry told the man all the information he needed to know. (A/N: Like where the cars were, etc...)

Hermione, Allie, and Thomas went to the Souvenir shop and bought some clothes to wear, with Hermione's extra money. (A/N: They bought the clothes, because they were in the same clothes for...like 2 days)

Harry, Hermione, Allie, and Thomas made their way up to their room. They opened the door to see that, everything was bright and so...hippiesh. Lava lamps were placed on the tables, and funky little peace signs decorated on the walls. Two Queen sized beds were placed against the wall.

Allie jumped into the shower first, and then Thomas, and then Harry. When Harry came out of the shower, Hermione quickly flew into the shower, not wanting to wait another minute.

Harry sat down on the bed and stretched his legs out. He picked up a piece of paper that said, _Love, Peace, Joy is Magic!_ and showed a picture of Earth and bright yellow stars all around it.

_Love is Magic? _Harry thought. _Then how come we never learned how to deal with Love in school?_ He flipped the paper over and began to write.

"What are you writing, Harry?" Allie asked.

"Lets just say that it's something that's coming from the heart," he said.

Allie smiled. _I knew it! I so knew it! Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger!_

Hermione came out of the shower an forty minutes later, putting her wet hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a bright green sleeveless shirt with a peace sign in the middle, and a pink skirt that said Groovy!

"Nice outfit," Harry said. "You look like a hippie already."

"Well, this was the only thing in the shop!" Hermione said. She walked over to Thomas, who was snoozing peacefully. Allie thought this was a great time to leave Harry and Hermione alone, so she quickly announced that she was going to sleep. She crawled into bed next to her brother.

"What do you got there?" Hermione asked. She walked over to him and stretched down next to him.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry said quickly stuffing his poem behind his pillow.

"Yes. It. Is. Some. Thing." Hermione battled Harry's hands trying to get to his pillow. But he was quicker. He reached over and a tickled her.

"Harry! Harry Potter!" Hermione feel over on the bed, laughing like crazy. "You better stop, Potter!" she said trying to push Harry's hands away.

"Why?" Harry said. "What are you going to do, Granger?"

Hermione finally managed to push Harry away, and plunged to the pillow.

"Harry!" Hermione scanned the paper. "It's a poem!" Harry nodded and returned to his spot. "I love poetry!"

"Well..." Harry said shrugging.

"Will you read it?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you just read it?"

"It's better when the author reads it,"

Harry looked at her, and then took the paper. He began:

**Everytime**

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong?

Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly,

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby.

And Everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face,

It's haunting me

I guess I need you, baby.

I make believe that you are here

It's the only way I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move uneasy

Everytime I try to fly,

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby.

And Everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face,

You're haunting me

I guess I need you, baby.

I have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness cause you pain

And this poems my sorry

At night I pray

That soon your face will fade away

Everytime I try to fly,

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you, baby.

And Everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face,

You're haunting me

I guess I need you, baby.

(A/N: This is **NOT** mine! This belongs to **Britney Spears**! Not me! It's amazing how some of the sluttest person can have some of the best songs! I love her songs, her **_songs_**, not _her_. Hehe!!)

Harry stared at the paper. He didn't want to look at Hermione. He wondered what she thought. He wondered if she knew the poem was about her. He wondered if she understood that the poem was a way for him to say that he was sorry. He wondered if she would realize that he loved her.

"Oh my God, Harry," Hermione whispered. "Harry...that was so beautiful..."

"It came from the heart," he said.

"Oh, Harry!" she flung her arms around him. "I'm so glad your back. I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Yeah, friends..." Harry hung onto her for five precious minutes, until he found out that Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He slowly placed her on a pillow, and pulled over the covers.

He watched her sleeping. Her breathing was so peaceful and even. Harry moved her hair out of her face, and bent down and slowly brushed his lips to hers.

"I guess I need you, baby."

**Well, what did you think? I really liked the song, Everytime, and I thought it fit in the story. This isn't the last time you will see this song.... ;)**

**Please review!! It makes me write very very very very very very very very fast!! If I feel that I didn't get enough reviews...than I WON'T UPDATE!! MWWHAAAA!!**

**-Ashley**


	9. Home Sweet Home

1**A/N: Hi Everyone!! Thanks to Reviewers!!**

**HarrysNDracosDarlin**- I know what you mean about Hermione. Grr...How could she not see it was for her? I have no idea what you're talking about with the ghost story thing...but it sounds really interesting.

**NoOrDa**

**Dampilleta**-I cheeked my mail the other day and I was like screaming through the house yelling, "She Updated! She Updated!" Lol! My parents think I'm too crazy about Potter! UPDATE! If you don't update, then neither am I! Lol!

**Alice**

**Gryffindor620**-The whole dropping Ron thing: It's not going to happen any time soon! ;)

**Fanjimmy**

**Lanna1186**- Yeah, Britney has a lot slutty songs, like Toxic, even though I like that song!

**Rebecca**-Ron's coming up in the next chapter!

**Born2driveat16**-Britney has the freaky affect on people, good songs...weird singer! Thanks for reviewing!

**FairyWings101**

**ShimmeringEvil**

**Acrobat216**- Thanks so much for reviewing! Have you seen the music video for Toxic?

**POTTERFANATIC4LYF**

**HarryMione4evr**-Copy and paste: It's so awesome! Lol

**daniellover12**- I like your name! Dan is so fine! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tamar-Shaki**- I like Shakira too! But I really liked this song. The song not the singer! Lol!

**Bookishknowitall**- I loved Harry Potter on Set! Is Harry going to die? Please update!

**HPFanatic**- School is so not cool! I thought it would be cool! Grr...I hate my Science teacher! Can't wait till the summer! How many more days left until the Summer?! Thanks for reviewing! Love ya! See you at school! (Groans)** PS-This person right here inspired Fatty's Far Out Hotel! Long Story! Lol! So if you think it's lame, you can blame her!**

**Chapter Nine: Home Sweet Home**

Hermione lay close to Harry's bare chest, sleeping peacefully. Her eyes slowly opened. She noticed something soft and warm near her, and something stretched across her waist. She moved her head across the smooth surface she realized that she was trapped by an arm. Once her eyes focused in on a blurry figure, she noticed that it was a man, a man with untidy black hair.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione fell off of the bed, laying on the ground. _Oh shit! Was I sleeping in Harry's bed!? Ron will NOT know about this!_

"Hermione," Harry said in a sleepy voice, looking down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Harry," Hermione started. "I slept in the same bed as you!"

Harry tried not to smile. He knew exactly what happened. He couldn't fall asleep last night knowing that he had kissed Hermione.

"Yeah..." Harry said. "But...we didn't do... anything..."

Hermione got up off the floor. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry...I just...Ron...and "

"I know what you mean," Harry said frowning. His heart ripped in half when she talked about Ron.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked kneeling on the floor.

"I dunno...maybe 10:30?"

"Do you think they're finished with the cars?"

"Yeah, I think they are," Harry said.

Hermione woke up Allie and Thomas, and told them that they were going home.

"Yes," Thomas said. "Finally!"

They gathered their stuff, and walked down the hall and into the main entrance.

"Ah, yes," the fat hippy said. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter "

"Er...we're not married," Harry said flatly. "Just...f-friends."

"I see...well...your cars are ready!"

"Thanks," Harry took the cars keys on the counter and they walked out.

"Have a far-out day!"he called.

Harry and Hermione found their cars parked on the street, looking good-as-new. "Wow, those hippies really know how to do car repairs!" Hermione said.

Hermione, Allie, and Thomas jumped into Hermione's car. Harry walked over to Hermione. "Well, I guess I can lead the way until we reach my exit "

"No, Harry," Hermione said, "tonight, you are going to have dinner at my house."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "but, I really need to "

"Please, Harry?" Hermione gave him a big puppy eyes.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Hermione chuckled. "Good, because Ron's coming too."

"R-Ron?"

"Yeah..." she said. "Something wrong?"

Harry looked down at his feet. _I thought it was just going to be me and you._ "No...no, it's just that I haven't talked to him for a long time...and he might not forgive "

"He will forgive you. I know Ron."

Harry frowned. "Of course you do."

Harry went back down to his car and they headed home. _Please, Harry, please don't leave me again._ _Harry! Thank you so much! You are my lifesaver! I'm so glad you're my friend! _Hermione's words banged against his head.

Harry couldn't pay attention to the road. His mind was totally lost. _Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron. _Harry shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Hermione was obviously head over heals for Ron. He would just have to except it.

"I know what happened last night," Allie said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Something that concerns a Mr. Potter and a Miss Granger."

"Allie, were you spying?"

"No, not spying...I just overheard and saw you two."

"Okay...well...that's spying." Hermione's curiosity got the best of her. "What did you see? Because, me and Harry didn't _do_ anything."

"I know you didn't do anything like that, but I did see something that you might want to know."

"What?" Hermione said a little to quickly.

"Well," Allie said. "After Harry recited the most beautiful poem I have heard, I saw you to hugging, which was really sweet and "

"I already know all of that," Hermione said impatiently.

"What you don't know is that after you fell asleep," her face formed a big grin.

"What? After I fell asleep what?"

"He leaned over and kissed you!" Allie said excitedly.

"WHAT!?" Hermione pushed the brakes so fast, that Thomas almost flew out. "Allie, what did you say?"

"He kissed you," she said.

"No...no..." Hermione said not believing this. "This is not true...Harry would never...he doesn't like me like that. We're just...friends." Hermione started driving the car again.

"But "

"Listen, Allie, I see that you're trying to do, but it's not going to happen! Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Harry and I are just really, really good friends. Besides, I'm with Ron, now."

"But I thought you said you really liked Harry in school!" Allie protested.

"I did, but that was then and this is now," she said. "Harry does not like me."

Allie looked at her aunt. How could the most cleverest witch of the year be so stupid and blind? She sighed and let the matter drop.

Hermione looked sideways at Allie. _Is she telling the truth? Did Harry kiss me? Oh my God, if he did, I'm in heaven! NO! Shut up, Hermione! Harry does not like you and you do not like Harry! It will never work! _Hermione was very confused. If she didn't like Harry, then why did she feel so safe, and happy around him? Why did she connect more to him then Ron?

Hermione dropped Allie and Thomas off, while Harry waited outside.

"Please, Mr. Potter!" Thomas whined. "I_ know_ that my mum would want to meet you!"

"Fine, alright," Harry said. They followed Thomas onto the porch, as he rang the doorbell a zillion times.

Their mum, Lydia, opened the door. "Thomas! Allie!" Lydia gave both of them a bone-crushing hug. "Oh thank Goodness!"

"I'm so sorry, Lydia, you did get my message that I sent you yesterday?" Hermione said.

"Yes, yes," she said, "and it's not your fault, Hermione. I totally understand." She smiled and Hermione smiled back.

Harry just stood there not knowing what to say, he could tell that Lydia was wanting him to speak. "Er...your kids are really something, Mrs. Blake."

"Thank you, and...er who might you be?"

"Mum, it's Harry Potter!" Thomas exclaimed.

Lydia's eyes looked like two big blue buttons. "Harry Potter?! My God! Of course! It's so good to finally see you! Hermione has, of course, never failed to mention how handsome you used to be, but "

"We'll be going now!" Hermione said quickly. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out. "See you later!" She called back.

"Bye, Aunt Hermy!" Thomas called.

"Good Luck, Harry!" Allie called.

Harry froze. He turned around to look at her. She gave him a wink and started giggling madly.

Harry and Hermione drove to Hermione's apartment. He followed her to her room. It was the clean and tidy, with a bookshelf in the living room, which reminded him of the Hermione that he grew up with. "Aren't you ever going to stop being a bookworm?"

"I am not a bookworm!" Hermione said. Harry raised one eyebrow. "Okay...I am." Harry fell onto the sofa and rubbed his eyes. "Guess you're really tired."

"Tired isn't even half of it."

"Well, you just rest and I'll call Ron," she said as she went into the kitchen.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. _'I'll call Ron'_ ringed though his head. Harry was half jealous and half worried. What if he didn't accept his apology? What if his best mate didn't want to ever talk to him? He knew it was wrong to be jealous, but Ron had everything that he ever wanted. Sure, he was famous, but he would trade all the fame for what Ron had: a family that loves him, and a beautiful girlfriend.

"Okay, Ron," Hermione said, coming into the room and sitting down next to Harry with her phone. "Yes, and I have someone really special I'd like you to meet. Some come see. Okay? Yeah...okay...I love you too."

Harry spun his neck so fast, it almost cracked. He looked at Hermione who was absently playing with the seat cushion, still taking to Ron. _She loves him._

**I Know it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world, but I promise next chapter will be way more interesting!**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Really Bad? Tell me with reviews!! I have to go to my dang school tomorrow, and reviews would make me really happy!! NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES! MWHAHAA!! So if I don't update, you can blame yourselves! **

**REVIEW!!**


	10. The Four Words

**A/N:A BIG thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Gryffindor620- I'm so evil! MWAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing (like always) **

**Jess**

**NoOrDa**

**Softballsweeti11**

**tamer-shaki- Of course you can add me to your MSN list, but...er I don't have MSN! But thanks for asking...it was really sweet! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Silvertears44-Her writers...Lol! You're really funny!**

**Woody**

**fanjimmy**

**Rab8831**

**allie- The Harry and Hermione thing isn't going to happen soon...**

**Dampilleta- OMG! OMG! OMG! EVERYONE...PLEASE GO READ LAST LOVE BY DAMPILLETA! Its like the best H/Hr story! I promise you won't regret it! I loved it!! Update soon!**

**HarryMione4eva- Me too...all I do is sit on the computer or watch T-V until my ass gets sore...Lol! **

**Rea Carson- OMG! Thank you so much for your wonderful review...I felt so happy when I got it! You are the best writer...please tell me that your going to become an author someday! Have you updated Harry gets Even yet? I THINK THE WHOLE WORLD SHOULD READ THIS!**

**HayleyPotter- Don't die! You're awesome!**

**Born2driveat16- It's weird that Hermione is like the smartest girl at school and everything, but she's totally stupid at love. And by the way...very nice dream! Lol! Thanks for reviewing! **

**HarryNDracosDarlin- I don't like R/Hr at ALL! I hate it, hate it, hate it! But...after reading all the books 4 times each...IThinkThatRonMightHaveFeelingsForHermione...I almost died when I said that! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Now, this chapter is really depressing for us Harry and Hermione fans and, especially for Harry...I was crying while I was typing it...**

**Don't Hate Me!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Four Words**

"Do you really?" Harry asked several minutes later.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Love him, I mean, do you really love him?" Harry stared into her brown eyes.

Hermione's eyes rolled down to her shoes. _Why is he asking me? Is he...jealous?...Well..._ Hermione talked to herself_...do you? Do you really love Ron? _"Er..."Hermione started. Harry sat at the edge of his seat. _You DO love him! Well...I did...but know, I feel like I belong with—DON'T SAY IT GRANGER!_ "Er...I—"

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell rung. Harry's stomach tightened. "Quick, Harry, go into the kitchen, I want this to be a surprise."

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen. His palms began to sweat, and he was pacing back and forth. His heart was beating fast. He was about to meet his best mate that he hadn't spoken to in years.

"Ron!" Hermione called. Harry peered through an opening in the wall. Hermione was hugging an older version of the Ron he remembered. His stomach tightened.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked. "I'm glad you're back. You should have told me about the crash earlier, I would have come to help you."

"Actually, Ron," Hermione said. "I had a lot of help from the person who crashed into me. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now." Harry's stomach loosened.

"_Him?_" Ron asked. "It was a man?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have to meet him! I think you might know him...he said he knows you..."

"Well...I guess...did you invite _him_ here?" Ron said stiffly.

Hermione nodded. "He's in the kitchen..." She led the way into the kitchen.

Harry stood leaned against counter, his hands in his pockets. Ron froze at the site of him.

"Hello...Ron," Harry said.

Ron stood, with his mouth open. "Harry?" Harry nodded.

Hermione stood in the middle looking from Harry to Ron, anxiously waiting. Harry took his hands out of his pockets and stretched out his arm to Ron. "I'm sorry."

Ron looked at the hand and then to Harry again. He smiled, and took his hand. Harry and Hermione beamed at him. Harry pulled Ron into a hug. (A/N: This isn't slash! Get your minds out of the gutter! Hehe!)

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," Hermione said with a smile. "The best of friends."

"Well, what about Hermione Granger? Huh, Hermy?" Harry said. He put one of his arms around her neck and the other around Ron's. "The Golden Trio."

"And then," Ron laughed. "Remember when Harry came back from the D.A. meeting and told us that he kissed Cho Chang?" They laughed.

"And remember your date, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I was trying to forget that, but thanks for bringing that up," Harry said. He couldn't when he ever had this much fun. He was with Ron and Hermione, his best friends in the whole world.

"What about Rita Skeeter?" Ron said. "_Harry Potter's Heartache_." They all laughed. "Oh, her lies were so fake! They could_ never_ happen!"

Harry looked at Hermione and back to Ron. _Never?_ He thought. His stomach, once again, tightened. "Yeah...right." Harry chocked out.

Hermione looked at him. His eyes read sadness. _So...maybe it is true. Maybe...just maybe...the famous Harry Potter fancies—_

"Hermione!" Ron called.

"Huh? What?" she was lost in thought.

"I asked about _Vicky_," he smiled.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione sighed. "I'm over him..."

"Are you also over spew?" Harry asked.

"It's called S.P.E.W!" Hermione said. "And even though I still think House-Elves should have rights, I haven't done anything with S.P.E.W...yet." Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked all night about their past and Harry and Hermione's adventure. (Though they left out the part when they were sleeping in the same bed.) They didn't realize that it was about one in the morning.

"Woah!" Harry said looking at the clock. "It's nearly one...I have to be getting home soon...I decided that my 'break' is over."

"Oh, Harry, do you have to go?" Hermione said. "This has been really fun."

"Yeah, I know, it's just...you know...well, I'll see you, Hermy." Harry said. "And you, Ron, I'll see you at work. Ron? You okay?"

Ron seemed to slightly shaking and was extremely red. "Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. He looked at her.

"Hermione, I have to do something before I loose the guts to do it," he said. Harry stomach tightened.

"Okay?" Hermione said confused. Ron took a deep breath and started. He kneeled down on one knee. Hermione gasped. Harry stood wide-eyed.

And tightened.

"Hermione Jane Granger," he said.

And tightened.

He slipped a diamond ring on her ring finger.

And tightened.

"Will you marry me?"

And tightened.

Hermione looked like she was struck by lightning. She was breathing fast. "Oh...Ron," she said. _Marry?! MARRY!? M-A-R-R-Y?! Holy crap! MARRY?! _She couldn't believe it. Ron was proposing to her. _But what about Harry? Harry..._

Ron was looking at her, inpatient. "Hermione?"

And tightened.

She looked at him, on the verge of tears. She gave a quick glance to Harry, who was determined to look at the floor under Hermione. "Er..." She gulped. "Er...I...er...Yes...Ron...I will...marry you..."

Harry stomach tightened so much, that it broke. Ron yelled out, "Yes! Yes!" and immediately started kissing her.

Harry backed away from Ron and Hermione, like they were a pair of poisonous snakes. His breathing became uneven and short. He felt as if his heart was going to stop right then and there.

Ron and Hermione broke apart, still looking at looking into each other's eyes. Harry, still moving backward, crashed into the a table, knocking over books. Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Oh...I'm s-sorry....er..." Harry couldn't speak. Something was stuck in his throat. He swallowed. two are g-great together..."

"Thanks, mate," Ron said with a smile.

"Er...I'm going to go now..." Harry said. "G-Good-night..." Harry swallowed again, and turned to leave.

Hermione opened her mouth to call after him, but nothing came out. She watched him take his keys and walk out the door, without looking back once.

Harry slammed his car door, making a dark gray cat start hissing at him.

"Shut UP!" Harry said. He knew that yelling at a random cat was pointless, but he felt he needed to let it out. "No one gives a damn about you!" The cat stared at him. Harry had the sudden urge to kick it, but instead he stomped into his house.

He jerked the door to his room open so forcefully, that picture frames fell and shattered. He ignored them. He fell onto to the bed, without bothering about changing. He hated them. All of them. Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Allie...everyone.

He watched the clocks' arm moving. His thoughts had gone wild. _Who cares about them! I know I don't! It's good for them! Like I even give a damn!_ Harry reached into his pockets and took out a crumpled, folded, piece of paper...his poem.

He unfolded it and read the lines. _Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small. I guess I need you, baby. _Such rage poured through his body, that he ripped the paper in half, and then in fourths. He crumpled it up and through it onto the ground.

He watched it just sitting there for several minutes, until he's focus moved toward his corner table. A picture frame with him, Hermione, and Ron stood upright next to his glasses. (A/N: Which he wears sometimes) He picked it up and scanned it. Hermione stood in the middle, with he arms around the two boys, and Harry and Ron waving. He remembered that it was taken in his sixth year.

He removed the brads from the back, and gazed upon the photo. He flipped it over and noticed writing on the back. Ron and Hermione had signed it. Harry read Ron's message:

_Hey mate!_

_This year went by really quickly! I can't wait for next year! I promise as soon as I get the word, I will get you out of those Muggle's house. Try to have a good summer (if possible) If you ever need me, for anything, please tell me. See you later!_

_Your best mate forever— Ron_

Harry smiled. His heart finally slowed down. He read Hermione's message:

_Dear Harry,_

_This was one of the greatest years ever! The fact that you and Ron were always by my side made me extremely happy. I hope you can get away from those Muggles soon. Please keep in touch. Promise that we'll have as much fun next year as we did this one. We'll be there for you no matter what._

_Love—Hermione_

Harry felt like a real jerk._ If you ever need me, for anything, please tell me...The fact that you and Ron were always by my side made me extremely happy...We'll be there for you no matter what..._

"What kind of immature bastardam I?" Harry rubbed his eyes. "I should be happy for them, instead I'm freakin' jealous" He sighed and carefully placed the picture back on the desk.

He stared at the ceiling. She loves him. He loves her. He would just have to live with it. "I'll be there for them...no matter what..."

He got up and picked up the crumpled pieces of _Everytime _and got out some tape, and taped it back together. He looked at the writing carefully. He held it close to his heart. "I want you to be happy...even if you're not with me." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was crying.

* * *

**A/N: It broke my heart while I was writing this chapter! I felt so sorry for Harry, this boy has gone though so much horrible stuff. I felt like killing Ron and Hermione!! How could I been so evil?!I was crying through the whole thing!**

**I hoped you liked it, everyone probably hates me now, but hang tight! I'm not done with the story yet! **

**Please tell me what you think of it so far. Any suggestions or constructive criticism is always welcome!**

_**NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!**_

**Dampilleta: So? What are you waiting for?! Where's the next chapter?! I updated mine, what about yours?! I'm getting mad here...! I want a new chapter! Hurry up!! Grr...**


	11. Transfiguration

**A/N: THANK YOU to all of my reviewers, even thought half of you said you hated me. Lol!**

**Bookishknowitall**- where were you? How come you haven't updated yet?!

**Fairywings101**-Thank you so much!

**NoOrDa**-Thank you very much!

**Gryffindor620**- I know! I know! I'm a bad person! I know I told you before that I liked Ron, but now...in my story, after writing the previous chapter, I think Ron's a fag! The last chapter ticked me off more than anyone, because I had to write it!! Thanks for reviewing!!

**Silvertears44**-LOL, funny as in you make me laugh! I got the whole "tightned" thing from this good book that I read. I liked it so much that I decided to use it my story.

**Fanjimmy**-Very poor Harry.

**Daniellover12**-Thanks a bunch!

**Tamar-Shaki**-Don't cry! And by the way, I saw Shakira at the Video Music Awards on MTV. She was awesome!

**HayleyPotter**-I'm not that evil! LOL!

**Dampilleta**- WOW! You have a VERY busy life! I feel sorry for you! Thank you so much for you wonderful review. Could you give me email address again? I sort of lost it. Please update Last Love, I know that nearly impossible with you tight schedule, but....I LOVE IT!

**Mione Lynn Potter**- Hey! Thanks so much for your review. I love all of you stories. Please update then! I'm dying here!

**Born2driveat16**- I'm such a cruel person! I should go to hell!! I felt so sorry for Harry, that I was crying as I was typing my chapter! Thanks so much for your review.

**Allie**-Thanks so much for your review!

**HarryMione4evr**- Thanks a lot for you review!

**HarryNDracosDarlin**- It hurt me so much. I wanted to punch myself when I typed, "yes" I was like crying the whole day.

**Kimberly Grace**- OMG! Your story was so cool and sad! It was a tear-jearker! I totally loved it! Please update! Thanks very much for your review!

**Hpfanatic**- Hey girl! Wassup?! Your review was so funny. Thanks very much for it! Oh crap tomorrow we have school! This sucks! I hope in IPC, that faggot Garcia, will say "Everyone gets free 100s!" yeah....right. Cya later! Love ya!

**Uanshengyuan**-Sorry about my spelling, but im pretty sure that my word processor catches all my mistakes, but next time I'll proof read. And about the longer chapters, I can't really promise longer chapters, but I'll try. Thanks for your suggestions, I appreciate it.

**Jessi-Black33**- I didn't like Ron in that chapter either.

**Catgirl2247**-Thanks so much! I want to give Harry a hug too!

**Clubbananna**- I didn't want that to happen in front of Harry, but I had to...I know...I'm so cruel!

**Dogluvr1992**-Sorry it's been long, it took me a while to write it. Thanks for the review!

**Softballsweeti11**-Harry does do something about the situation in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Writing last chapter was the hardest thing ever! But this chapter was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Transfiguration**

Hermione lay awake, thinking. This had to be a dream. Ron couldn't have proposed, and she couldn't, just_ couldn't_ had said yes! Her thoughts rambled on and on, and her eyes filled with tears.

_Marry. As in be together forever...forever. I don't think I can do it. I thought I loved Ron, but now...I...don't. I love...Harry....?_

_But who the hell am I kidding? This is Harry! Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! He can get any girl he wants, and it's not going to be me...Harry doesn't love me._

_I don't have a chance with him. But what about all those clues about him having feelings for me?....No. They weren't clues at all. They were just pathetic attempts that I saw through my eyes. _

She rolled over in her bed. _I should be happy with Ron. Harry should deserve someone prettier, funnier, and all together better than me. _And with that, she slowly drifted uneasy sleep.

Harry never had a more uncomfortable night. He kept waking up in the middle of the night, screaming Hermione's name and covered in a pool of sweat. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, washing his face with cold water.

"Get a hold of yourself, Potter!" he said to himself. He splashed some more water on his face. He sighed as he looked at his reflection. "What is that he's got, that I haven't?" He turned the switch back off, and returned to his bed, for the most uncomfortable night of his life.

Harry apparnated to the Ministry of Magic, looking completely drowsy. He took a long sip of his coffee, but then spit it back out, when he saw Ron.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked, as Harry stood there gaging the hot coffee out of his throat.

"Yeah, yeah..." They walked to the elevator. Ron and Harry stood alone in the elevator, with nothing to talk about except... , about the whole marriage thing with

H-Hermione."

"Yeah...thanks..." Ron said. Silence.

"You know, this is really weird," Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, because before, we would never shut up, and now we have nothing to talk about..."

Ron smiled. "You know what, I'll come over during my break hour and we could...talk, like the good old days."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said the cool female voice.

"Well, see you later," Harry said.

"Yeah, okay."

Harry walked down to the narrow hallway. He was glad to be back. He was quickly joined by his assistant, Barney.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," he said apprehensively. "Er...I heard about the car crash."

"You did?" Harry asked.

Barney nodded. "News travels fast if it has Harry Potter in it." Harry snorted. "Anyway, Mr. Potter, I was just wondering, er...it was all my fault wasn't it?"

"What? No, of course not," Harry said. "It was all my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"But if it wasn't for me who called, you would have never had lost track, and you would have seen the other car coming, and you would—"

"Have never crashed into one of my best friends if it wasn't for you." Harry finished. He walked into his room, and sat down on his desk. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

Harry immediately begin writing long letters to the Minister, Dumbledore, and began checking his notes for the meeting he had today at 1:15, while Barney sat there yapping about how irresponsible he was.

"Listen, Barney," Harry said, not able to ignore Barney any more. "Er...I really, really need to get this done, er...so how about you...er...go do some important...something."

"O-of course, Mr. Potter, sir," he tripped out of seat and crashed opened the door.

Harry laughed to himself and returned to his work, absent mindedly writing Hermione's name on his notes, continuously. He dozed off into a disturbing daydream...

_Harry waited for his bride to come, as he stood apprehensively. The doors swung open and a girl, slowly, came walking towards him. When she finally face-to-face with him, he moved the white net away from her face to find...MOANING MYRTLE?! _

"NOO!" Harry cried, as he fell off his chair.

"Mate! Harry, are you okay?" Harry rubbed his eyes and noticed Ron standing over him.

"Yeah...yeah...I just fell asleep." Ron helped him up.

"Listen, I just came down here to let you know that I can't come down during my break. I have to go to a meeting at one, and then I have a lunch date with Hermione."

"Oh, it's okay," Harry said.

"Could you do me a favor?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"The meeting might take a some time, so could you come by my office and tell Hermione that I might be a little late."

"Er...yeah sure." Harry didn't know if he could handle this. He didn't know if he could ever face Hermione ever again.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron clapped him on the back and then left.

Harry fell onto his chair. He looked at the time, 12:45. "Fifteen minutes until I see Hermione." He looked out his window. "But she doesn't want to see me. She wants to see Ron..."

A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Potter, think about this..." Harry talked to himself in the bathroom stall. "If I do this, I might get to know what Hermione thinks about all of this marriage stuff, but if I don't do this, then I won't find out." This was really hard. "But their my best friends! I can't play a dirty trick like this!"

He sat down on the toilet, thinking. The toilet was one place he could think peacefully. (A/N: Hehe) He made a decision. He was going to transfigure himself into Ron Weasley.

Harry took out his wand and muttered the complex spell. "Comlocogorna Escortio Ron Weasley!" He felt a tingling sensation all through out his body. He felt his nose becoming longer, and his legs growing. He fell onto the ground on all fours. His brain felt like it was exploded, with all the banging in his ears.

The pain soon stopped and Harry, breathing quickly, got up and went to go examine 'his' face. He smiled. "It worked."

Hermione walked into Ron's small room. She looked around but Ron wasn't there. She sat down in his seat, and stared at the name plate on his desk. _Hermione Ron Weasley...that doesn't sound right._ She cheeked her watch; 1:05, where was Ron?

Harry walked down the long aisles of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. He walked awkwardly waving at everyone. He reached Ron's room and opened the door.

He saw Hermione. She was looking beautiful, like always. She was wearing a pink flowered skirt and a white shirt with a jeans jacket. Her hair done in curls. Harry's mouth went dry.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said.

"Yes. That's right. I'm Ron. Ron Weasley," Harry said stupidly. He could have kicked himself.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I'm glad you know who you are." She walked up to him and gave his a small kiss. Harry was in heaven.

"Er..." Harry said, surprised with the kiss.

"Where were you? It's almost 1:20." Hermione said.

Harry was finally shot back into the real world. "WHAT?!" He looked at his watch. It was 1:17. Oh no! The meeting!

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Er...nothing...I just have to go to the bathroom," Harry said. "Wait here! I'll be back." He flew out of the room.

Harry went into the bathroom and took out his wand. "Comlocogorna Escortio Harry Potter!" He felt the same pain he had felt a few minutes ago, and then he returned to his normal self. He turned his watch's alarm on, so it would ring every five minutes.

He sprinted down the halls, until he reached the meeting room. All of the Aurors were waiting for him.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been?" a short bald man asked.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said between breaths. He walked in front of the room and begin his speech.

"I have noticed that the over the years that the Aurors have worked harder than ever to—"

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_ Harry's watch went off. "Er...excuse me...." He ran out the door, leaving behind confused Aurors.

Harry jumped into the bathroom stall, and quickly said, "Comlocogorna Escortio Ron Weasley!" _What have I gotten myself into?_ Harry ran to Ron's room.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing...I," Harry stammered. He had to get to the chase. "Hermione, er...what do you think about all of this marriage thing?"

Hermione looked at him. Why was he asking her this? "Well, I guess I—"

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_ "Sorry Hermione...I'll be right back!" Harry ran out the door.

He flung himself into the nearest stall, and muttered the spell. When he returned to his normal self, he ran out the door. Hundreds of people were coming his way. Harry guessed that they were on there lunch break.

Harry got caught in all the traffic, and forgot where he was supposed to go. Instead of going to the meeting room, he went to Ron's room.

Hermione, who was tired of waiting, began to gather her stuff, until, the door swung open.

"Sorry, Hermione, I just had to go to—" Harry said.

"Harry?" Hermione said, delighted to see him. Harry's eyes bulged out. He brought some of his hair to his eyes; it was jet black. _Oh shit! Wrong room!_ "What are you doing here?"

"Er..." his mind began to race. "T-that's a good question. Er....What am I doing here? Well, you know me. Short term memory."

Hermione laughed. "Okay..."

"So...how are you doing?" Harry asked. "Did your boss give you a hard time?"

"Not really. When I mentioned the famous Harry Potter, he let me off the hook." Harry and Hermione laughed. "Did you see Ron?"

"Ron? Yeah, I'll go get him." Harry ran out the room and back to the bathroom. He turned himself into Ron, and thought of how mad the other Aurors would be, but Hermione was first.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"Ron! What's going on?" Hermione asked. "Where's Harry? He went to go get you."

"I'm really, really sorry Hermione...er...how about I make it up to you and we go anywhere you want after lunch?"

Hermione smiled. "Okay..."

"Good." He slowly leaned in to kiss her again, when—

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep! _"Got to go!" Harry dashed out. He made his way back to the bathroom one last time. The real Ron would be coming out of his meeting any minute now, and Harry could go to he's meeting.

"One day I'll look back at this and laugh," Harry told himself. "Yeah....right!" After all that chaos, he still didn't know Hermione thought about all of this marriage stuff.

Harry sighed and mumbled the spell. "Comlocogorna Escortia Harry Potter!" He got out of the stall, and without looking at his reflection in the mirror once, walked out of the bathroom. He made his to the meeting, while everyone started at him.

"I'm really sorry, about what happened. I assure you, I won't happen again." He walked in front of the room, while everyone gaped at him. "What?"

"Mr. Potter," the short bald man said. "What did you do to your hair?!"

Harry brought some of his hair to his eyes. It was a mix of red and raven! "Oh shit!" Harry grumbled. _I said the spell wrong!_ _How stupid am I?!_ He groaned as he fell into his seat.

* * *

**A/N: Well?!? What do you think? I really really enjoyed doing this chapter! It's probably my favorite so far. And if you look, Harry was supposed to say Escorti_o_, but he said Escorti_a_**.

**Please, please tell me what you think! I know that half you hate my guts, right now, but don't worry!**

**A LOT more Harry and Hermione stuff will be coming up soon. I know there wasn't much Romance in this chapter, but I just had to do this chapter. It was swarming around in my head forever.**

**NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES!**

**Dampilleta: WHAT HAPPENED?! I know that school started and everything, but it doesn't mean you can let me die here! PLEASE update ASAP, or I'll come over to you school and curse your teachers for giving out so much homework!**

**EVERYONE: go read Last Love and Together Atlast, by my two good buddies!**


	12. Deja Vu

**

* * *

Hey Yall! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

**tamar-shaki-** I hope you enjoy the Shakira Inevitable DVD! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dampilleta-** I loved it SO MUCH! That had to be my favorite chapter so far. I loved it when Harry confessed his feeling to Hermione. That was really sweet. I can't believe it was so SHORT! My friend says that I'm short, but she should get a load of your chapter! It was awesome as always! Keep it up! **If you love Harry and Hermy: LAST** **LOVE GO READ IT! 'Nuff said.**

**FairyWings101-** Hope you like this chapter!

**brilliant-author16-** A Ron and Hermione shipper telling me, a Harry and Hermione shipper, that I'm a excellent writer...WOW! I never thought that was going to happen! Lol! Thanks for not flaming!

**fanjimmy-** Well...Harry's a great friend, and he want Hermione to be happy. He won't be a prat and not let Hermione marry Ron... Thanks for reviewing!

**Gryffindor620-** ANYONE WANT TO JOIN R.I.G CLUB?! First meeting is in the Room of Requirement! Bring torches and sharp items! Lol!

**Marked-** Lol! You're really funny! Sorry the last chapter was a bit confusing I wrote it at 2AM. I really don't want to rush things, but the wedding isn't that far away! Thanks for reviewing!

**h&h4ever-** Who _doesn't_ hate me after chapter 10?? Thanks for your _very kind_ review! Lol!

**ridXwan-** Update every two days! Lol! That's really funny! Haha—Hold on, you were sirius? Lol! Sorry, but it takes a long time to write because of all the homework we get...and the end of chapter 11 wasn't a cliffy, it was an ending point. Sorry if that was sort of confusing! Thanks for reviewing!

**Stephanie Bussey-** Sorry, but you are too late. The winner has already been chosen! You got the right answer, but wrong time! Thanks for reviewing and trying!

**Harrycrazy-** I'm so glad you like my story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**NoOrDa-** I'm glad you think it's cute!

**allie-** I really don't see Harry with red highlights...well, he would look hot...but...I just can't see it! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**HarryNDracosDarlin-** To me, it sort of looks like Dan Radcliffe's hair mixed with Rupert Grint's hair. Lol! The kissed frustrated me so much...I hated writing, "Hermione kissed Ron" Ew...I grossed myself out! Lol!

**Book Lover990-** Glad you liked it!

**HarryMione4evr-**I'm so glad you liked my story! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**bookishknowitall-** A writer's block!? Grr...I hate those...Don't worry, Harry won't get caught! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jessi-Black33-**You know how Harry is: Stupid yet Hot! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**hpfantic-** Hey girl! I can't believe you finally updated! w00t w00t! **Together Atlast-Hpfantic**! She updated! Who-hoo! Hasta Manana! I like IPC now...it's cool! I saw wink wink on Saturday! I was so happy! (Sorry for those how might be reading this and not have a clue what's going on...Hehe) Love ya!

**HayleyPotter-**Lol, that wasn't a cliffy....sorry I made it sound like one...that was an ending point. Erm...I guess...Harry somehow finds a way to change back to normal at the end! Thanks for the review!

**born2driveat16-** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**LiliMarlene2004-**Matchmaker is the coolest! It's so awesome! Hmm...I might play matchmaker on my friends at school....they'll probably kill me, but...oh well! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**This chapter goes out to Hermione Granger, because it's her BIRTHDAY TODAY!! Ya! She turns 24 today!**

**Note: This happens a week and a half after the whole hair incident. This chapter also contains some LANGUAGE...so...er...yeah...just wanted to let you know...**

**Okay...Chapter Twelve! **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Deja Vu**

"But Aunt Hermione!" Allie whined. "How do know this _Ron_ person really knows you?"

"Allie!" Hermione said. They roamed the streets of Diagon Ally, looking for a girl's best friend, clothes. "I've known Ron since first year."

"So?!" Allie said. She couldn't believe that Hermione was going to get married to...Ron! Harry was for her! "You never know when someone's been cheating on you!"

Hermione scoffed. "Ron is not cheating on me!"

"But—"

"That's enough, Allie," Hermione said. "Ron really loves me."

"Do you really love him?"

"O-of course I do!" Hermione looked away. "He loves me, and I love him. That's it. No questions asked." They walked into a small shop full of magical merchandise. Something caught her attention. _Soulstone: Find out the Month of your soulmate's birth!_ Hermione looked behind her to make sure Allie was looking. She picked it the stone up, and it resembled a dark green.

She cheeked the chart, where it stated all the colors and months. She noticed that her month, September, was a dark purple, and the dark green was...July...

She stared at the stone in her hand, and then quickly dropped it her shopping bag, as Allie approached.

"But..." Allie said quietly, "What about Harry Potter?"

Hermione turned to face her. "What about him?"

"Er..." she suddenly became very interested at the broomsticks on display. "Well...remember when I said that he really loved you?" Hermione reluctantly nodded. "Er...I was just wondering, if you love him?" She looked at her.

Hermione bit her lip. Maybe it was the right time to tell someone about Harry...No...I shouldn't. It's wrong. She slowly shook her head. She went up to the owner, and charged the stone.

Allie was shocked. "Oh...well...you know...I was just wondering." She stared at the ground. "Well, could you at least change the day of the wedding?!" she blurted out.

"Why?"

"It's on Harry's Birthday!" Allie cried. "That's torture!"

Hermione smiled. "Allie, repeat after me. Harry. Potter. Does. NOT. Have. Feelings. For. ME!"

— — —

"I have feelings for Hermione," Harry said to the bar cater, in the bar at Diagon Ally. He just had to let all of the bottled confusion out. The bartender stared blankly at him. He seemed to be about to be about nineteen years old.

"Listen, man," the bartender said, "I don't know nothing about this Hermione chick, but, you're Harry Potter! You can get all the ladies!"

"All but one...." Harry said. He stared down at the empty wine glass in his hands. This was so stupid! He was talking to a bartender who he didn't even know, about Hermione, a girl that the tender didn't know. "Just....forget it....another glass..." Harry pushed the glass towards the man. He knew that he had way to much, but it was a way in which he could release some of the tension and anger he was storing.

"Listen, man," the man said, "I'm not a father or anything, but I do think that you had enough."

The man was definitely right. He had gotten too drunk, but this didn't stop his temper. "YOU DON'T TELL ME IF I HAD ENOUGH!" He had gotten out of his seat pointing at the bartender, who looked shocked. "NOW I SAID GIVE ME ANOTHER GLASS!" The teenage boy stared at him, shaken. Harry totally lost control of himself, and smashed the glass on the floor, and stormed out. He could feel eyes watching him as he staggered out of the bar.

He walked toward the crowd, pushing them out of his way, while mumbling curses, and trying hard to ignore their angry shouts and protests. He stumbled on a rock and was about to fall, until someone grabbed his arm. It was Hermione.

"Harry!" she said, as she helped him up.

"Hermy!" he stumbled. "It's so nice to see you!" He swayed back and forth. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"It's nice to see you too," she said, "what are you doing here?"

Harry stood there feeling drowsy. He looked at the sky, and then back at Hermione. "Wow!" he said. "You're pretty!"

Hermione flushed, as Allie laughed maniacally. "Er...thanks, Harry." Harry didn't even realize he said this, and was back to swaying back and forth.

"Hermy! Hermy!" Harry called. "Hermy, do you want to see something funny?!"

"Er...sure..." Harry took out his wand, and pointed to a small boy.

"_Pertificus Totalus_!" The boy's arms and legs bound together, and he fell onto the hard ground.

"Harry!" Hermione said, helping the child up. But Harry wasn't done just there.

"_Densuageo_!" he called. The boy's teeth started to grow rapidly and his teeth were growing unevenly.

"Harry!" Hermione called. "What the hell?!" She took out her wand and said the countercurse. The boy started weeping and ran.

"Harry! What is with you?!" Hermione yelled. "Why did you do that?"

Harry laughed. "It was funny! Remember when it happened to you? Remember, Hermy? Remember?! Draco Malfoy—"

He was cut off by another small child, who came up to him. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, I-I am," Harry couldn't even speak properly anymore. The alcohol had gone to his brain.

"Well, my daddy said you were a attention-seeking git!" The boy smiled.

"Well, you know what?!" Harry said, still trying to stand on his two feet. "You can tell you're daddy he's a bastard!"

"Harry—" Hermione was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Harry hollered at her face. He turned back to the small child. "Well, get the hell out of here, or I'll hex you!"

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled, furious.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Harry screamed. Many people turned around to see the famous Harry Potter at his worst. He swayed back and forth, tripping over rocks that were on the ground. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M HARRY POTTER! WHEN I SAY 'SHUT UP', YOU SHUT UP!"

"HARRY, YOU FREAKIN' SELF-CENTERED BASTARD! I WAS WRONG! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe him.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Harry hollered at her face. "It hate this! I hate everything!" He was so angry. By now, a whole crowd was formed around them. Hermione stood there, in front of everyone, with tears streaming down her face.

Harry continued, "I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE YOU PEOPLE! AND," he faced Hermione and pointed at her face, "I HA—"

"DON'T SAY IT! IT'S MY TURN TO SAY IT! HARRY POTTER, I HATE YOU! I LOATHE YOU!" Hermione yelled. She wiped her tears out of her face, gasping for air. She grabbed Allie, who looked like she was going to cry any minute, and walked though the crowd.

She could hear whispers from the crowd and then she heard Harry call, "FINE! GO ON! GO TO HELL!" She ran. She ran as fast as she could, dragging Allie along with her. She was crying harder then ever. She dropped the soulstone and it turned a dark brown.

_I hate Harry Potter._

— — —

Harry walked down the empty streets of Diagon Ally late that night. He had gotten some more wine to calm his temper, but it was affecting him badly. He sat on the curb, rocking back and forth. He took a long drink, and then began to cough loudly. His moaned as he held his stomach. He had never drank so much in his life. He knew it was wrong, but he kept at it, taking long drinks.

As his eyelids began to droop, he saw something flicker on the ground. He took another drink, and leaned forward to grab it. It was the soulstone. As Harry held it in his hands, it changed it's color from brown to a dark purple...

He stuffed it into his pocket and got up, still taking constant drinks, from his almost-  
empty wine bottle. He suddenly sensed a burning sensation in stomach. He dropped the bottle, and it shattered into sharp pieces. He clutched his stomach as he moaned. He felt himself falling onto the hard ground, and felt the sharp pieces of the broken wine bottle sink into his skin.

He felt everything go blank, and then darkness...

* * *

**A/N: I think this fight was more horrible then the first one....I hoped you like this chapter, even though you probably hate me even MORE now! But don't worry! The next chapter is going to be great! **

**Hey everyone! I have an idea! Let's play I spy! Okay? Ready?**

**I spy something purple. Something that say's 'GO' on it. Something that makes the author REALLY HAPPY! Got it? No? Yes? Let me give you a clue....REVIEW!!**

**Later!**

**-Ashley**


	13. A Flower's Fallen Petals

**A/N: Wasssup?!?! Hey you guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**LiliMarlene2004-**Hehe...sorry about the last chapter...I didn't like writing it at all! I hope you like this chapter!

**S.W.- **Thank you sooo much! I'm soo glad you liked it soo much!

**bookishknowitall**-yeah, it was very hard to write...Thanks for reviewing!

**Dampilleta**- I hate school....Madame Prince...lol...I get it!! Well, I hope you had fun doing your social studies crap....Hurry up and update your stories! I don't care which one you update, I just have to have one! **LAST LOVE---READ IT EVERYONE! IT ROCKS MY SOCKS! **----I say that to everyone...

**FairyWings101**- I loved your story soo much! It was very emotional...**GOODBYE FOR NOW----READ IT! IT ROCKS MY SOCKS!**

**ridXwan**-Sorry it takes me soo long to update...I sort of wrote another fic, when I was supposed to be writing this chapter...Thanks for reviewing!

**Gryffindor620**- Er....(feels scared)...I had to sleep with my eyes wide open when I got your review...lol...

**tamar-shaki**-OMG! I feel so guilty! (beats herself up) I'm sorry...but it had to be...I hope you like this chapter!

**dana weasley**-yeah, I felt sorry for Ron too, but then again, Ron and Hermione grosses me out! Thanks for reviewing!

**silvertears44**-Are you psychic or something!? That is almost exactly what happens in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**year1989rocks**-Thank you!

**HarryMione4evr**-Thanks!

**Jessi-Black33**-Well, you can't blame him, he was drunk...and HOT!

**HarryNDracosDarlin**- Well, I have never been drunk before (Hehe), so I wouldn't know how it feels when you had too much to drink. The burning sensation was kinda-like all the pain and agony Harry felt inside...I guess...Thanks for you sweet review!

**HayleyPotter**- Thank you soo much for recommending my story! And I won't say anything about the ending...it wouldn't be a surprise...but don't worry to much Harry and Mione will be together...or will they?...hmm....LOL!

**Book Lover990**-Thank you soo much!

**hpfantic**-WASSUP, FAGGOT!??! Lol (INSIDE JOKE) You know, those 3 words are harder to say then you think...YOU HATE ME!? FINE! Don't have a hippogrif! Lol...geez...calm down girl...I told you like the WHOLE STORY to you at school...but I left out all the important details...lol...OMG! Did you go to the walk?! Of course you did...did you see wink wink? If you did, I want all the details! What he was wearing, eating, who he was talking to...etc...lol...**TOGETHER ATLAST---READ IT! IT ROCKS MY SOCKS!**

**retarted monkey**-LOL! I love your name! LOL! Thanks for the review!

**Jessica Weasly**-Thank you SOO much for review ALL of my stories! Your soo cool! Thanks for the reviews!

**born2driveat16**-The color brown is sort-of like a "neutral" thing...it means nothing. Thanks for the review!

**Miranda G. Potter**- I loved you fic soo much! Thanks for the review! **SHADOW---READ IT! IT ROCKS MY SOCKS!**

**I was waiting a really long time to write this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Flower's Fallen Petals**

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione asked. She was St. Mungo's, working. "How can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to know where the Potion and Plant Poisoning floor is," a rather large women said. "As you can see, I have to get there really quickly."

Hermione looked down at a small boy, who held his mother's hand, and was scratching furiously. "Third floor."

"Thank you."

"Next," Hermione called. She looked up at the long line. She noticed that there were many teenage girls whispering madly, and holding 'Get Well Soon' cards and balloons.

"Hi," a frantic teen said. "We want to know where Artefact Accidents floor is."

"All of you want to know?" Hermione asked gesturing to the long line.

"Well, yeah..." the girl said. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

The girl reached into her purse, and pulled out _The Daily Prophet_. Even though Hermione had stopped reading it for a long time, her curiosity got the better of her. She looked at a small column that was highlighted, and had little hearts drawn all over it.

Her eyes bulged out when she saw Harry's picture. She read it:

_**Harry Potter's Big Mistake:**_

_The boy-who-lived, was found yesterday in Diagon Ally lying on the ground, bleeding horribly. A man immediately called St. Mungo's Hospital, and Harry Potter was rushed there. Healer, Phil Collins reported that our hero had been drinking quite a lot, last night. Another source said that Harry Potter had been fighting with an unknown person. "I could hear screaming across the ally. A young lady was yelling at him, and then she left." Says the source. Mr. Collins states that the fight with the young lady may have caused Potter to feel discouraged, and he might have gone to drink to calm his nerves. Unfortunately, a little fight, and a little drinking caused a lot of problems. No information on Potter's health was given._

Hermione's hand began to shake as she looked at the paper. He was drunk! He was drunk! He didn't mean those things he said. He was drunk! She looked down at her clip board, and found that Harry _was _at St. Mungo's.

She dropped the paper on the floor. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the fan girls' comments for her to come back and tell her where the Artefact Accident floor was. Hermione reached the elevator and it toke her to the third floor.

She quickly walked out of elevator and looked from left to right. She had no idea where his room was. She decided to go left. As she ran, she ran right into Ron.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione said, tears streaming down her face. "Ron! Harry...he's...."

"It's okay, Hermione," Ron said, as Hermione cried into his shirt. "Harry's going to be just fine..."

"No he's not!" Hermione said backing away. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Hermione, it's not your fault!" Ron said.

"Yes, it is!" she said. "D-didn't y-you read the Daily P-Prophet?!"

"Yeah...I did...." Ron said. "But...it wasn't you...you weren't the young lady."

"YES I WAS!" Hermione cried. "IT WAS ME! I had a fight with Harry!" She buried herself into Ron's shirt, again, muttering 'My fault.'

"C'mon," Ron said. "Let's sit down."

"No!" Hermione said. "I _have_ see Harry!"

"Herm—"

"Listen, Ron!" Hermione said. "Yesterday, I told him that I-I hated him. I told him I loathed him!" Ron stared at her. "I have to see him, Ron." He stared at her, and then nodded.

— — —

Hermione walked down the hall, peering into the small door windows. There was a man that had broken his leg, arm, and neck, a women who had gotten her wand somehow stuck in her hand, but no Harry.

"Er...excuse me, Mr Collins," Hermione caught up with the doctor. "Do you know where Harry Potter's room is?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger," Collins said. "I can't say. You're not the first one who wants to see Mr. Potter."

"But, sir," Hermione began, "I'm not a crazy fan! I'm his best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," Collins said, "maybe you can go in during visiting time. Right now, I suggest that you go back to your post."

He walked past her. Hermione rubbed her eyes. She just had to get in. She began to pace back and forth, until it hit her. The answer was right in front of her! A pair of operating clothes (A/N: I have no idea what they are called!) lay right next to her...

Hermione crept around the corners, trying to avoid the Healers. She dressed in a green cover-all, and covered her face with a white cloth. (A/N: Don't know what _they're_ called either! Hehe) She tried to walk causally down the halls, but made it obvious that she had no idea what she was doing.

A thin lady with hot pink glasses approached her. "Mrs. Cohn, you still haven't decided," Hermione looked down at the name tag on her shirt. _Margot Cohn_.

"Er...decided what?" Hermione said in a high-pitched voice.

"About what we should do with Mr. Thompson!" the lady said. "Should we, or should we not perform the operation?"

"Er...well..." Hermione had no idea. She looked around for help; There was a Healer passing by, she grabbed his shoulders. "How 'bout you ask him instead?"

The thin women raised her eyebrows and slightly shrugged. Hermione turned on her heal, and began to walk backward. "Would you by any chance know where Harry Potter's room is?" she called. "I have to run a few tests."

"Er..." the thin lady said, confused. "Room 786."

"Thanks." Hermione began walking as fast as she could down the long halls. _784, 785, 786!_ She swung open the door. There he was lying on the bed, sleeping.

Tears filled up in her eyes just seeing him like this. She walked over and sat down next to his bed. She just looked at him. Just gazing upon him.

She took his hand into hers, stroking it. It was hard and rough. _Probably because of all the work he does_, she thought. She noticed deep scars on his arm, back, and neck. As she touched them, she gasped at how many of them there were. Some of the scars were still bleeding. Out of all of the horrible scars, there was one that Hermione thought was the worst one.

The scar that was shaped like a lighting bolt...

She gently detached her hand from his, and moved her hand to the scar. The dreaded scar. The scar that caused him pain. The scar that made his famous. The scar that ruined his whole life. She moved her finger down the scar.

Oh how she wished that she could take some of the weight of the world off his shoulders. He had so much to cope with. She remembered when he told her about the prophecy...

**FLASHBACK:**

"Harry," Hermione said, "you're very quiet, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, "you have barley said anything this year."

Harry stared at the two of them for a long time. "He told me last year. Dumbledore, he told me what I have to do."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, bemused. "Harry, what do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I-I have to be a murderer or a victim." he said.

Hermione and Ron stared at him, each one in deep thought. "I think," Harry started. "that it'll be better, if you don't really...be with me anymore..."

Hermione got up, tears falling down her cheeks. "Harry, shut up," she said flatly, "never say that again."

"Yeah, mate," Ron said. "We are going to be here for you. No. Matter. What."

"But, if Voldemort found out—"

"We don't give a damn about him!" Ron said. "Listen and repeat, Harry. No. Matter. What."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I know you can't hear me right now," Hermione said, "but I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I should have realized that you would never say those things to me. I could never hate you."

She took his hand and brought it up to her cheek, moving in up and down her face. "I wish I could stay like this forever. But they'll soon find out that I'm gone."

She looked down at him again, before gently placing his hand back down. He was like a flower. A flower that lost all of its petals. It was all alone in the world. Everyone he ever loved was torn away from him.

Hermione felt that she needed to help him regain his petals. More importantly, she wanted to be one of his petals. She could deny it no longer. She could no longer say no. It was crystal clear: She loved him more than anyone else she knew. "Why do I keep thinking this? It's not right. I'm with Ron. I'll be a true friend, and feel happy for the lucky girl he ends up with...even if it's not me."

A small tear escaped from her eyes, and fell onto Harry's face. He felt himself becoming aware of his surroundings. He was awake, but he didn't open his eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him softly on his delicate lips, and then on his lighting-bolt scar. "Please, Harry," Hermione said quietly, "don't keep anything from me."

Harry breathed quickly, as Hermione got up and grabbed her things. Even from all the weakness, he still managed to form a smile.

What Harry and Hermione didn't know was that a red-haired man stood outside, peering though the small door window...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter...this is one of my favorites. The wedding is almost here, so hand tight! (And, no, it's not the next chapter)**

**IMPORTANT: I'm not going to waste a whole chapter explaining what happens after this chapter, so I'll just tell you in a brief summery:**

**Harry recovers in one week. Ron hasn't mentioned the kiss or anything that Hermione did to her; he convinces himself that Hermione was just being a good friend, but still has doubts...There is only about a week and a half until the wedding.**

**Please cheek out my One-Shot Song fic that I did recently. It is from Celion Dion's beautiful song, "My Heart Will Go On" A.K.A. The Titanic Song. **

**NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES!**

**-Later!**


	14. Secrets Revealed

**Thanks for all the Potterific Reviews (Yeah, I know that was lame)**

**Gryffindor620**- Hehe! Thanks for the review!

**Hpfanatic**- Ug...how rude! For you insignificant review, here's a insignificant response! hehe....TOGETHER ATLAST----CHEEK IT OUT EVERYONE!

**JessicaDrocoMalfoy**- Thanks so much for all of your reviews!

**Dampilleta**- Actually, in a weird freakish kind of way, I think that hearing about other people's lives is quite interesting! hehe! You should really get that personal book published! I read it no matter what! hehe! So, you think you know what's going to happen next...lets see if your right! LAST LOVE----CHEEK IT OUT! (As Ron would say: IT'S WICKED!)

**bookishknowitall**- I knew I heard that name somewhere! My mom loves Phil Collins! He has a great voice for an old dude....hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

**dana weasley**- I guess you'll just have to wait and find out if they 'break the news'... Thanks for reviewing!

**tamar-shaki**- I really love that song...I'm glad your happy again!

**LiliMarlene2004**- LOL! That was soo funny! The whole praying to God thing...lol...I'm not going to spoil the ending, but Harry and Hermione will get together at the end, or will they....hmm.....Mwahhaaa!

**ridXwan**-Thank you SO much for rating my chapter! That was very flattering!

**silvertears44**- Hehe! Can you guess what will happen in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (Book 6)!? Tell me! lol! Thanks for the review!

**HayleyPotter**- Hehe! I'm so glad you like my Chapter! I LOVE AND ADORE Opposites Attract! ----CHEEK IT OUT EVERYONE!

**HarryMione4evr**- Bunches of Thanks!

**FairyWings101**- I'm so glad you liked it! I love yours as well! GOODBYE FOR NOW!-----CHEEK IT OUT EVERYONE!

**HarryNDracosDarlin**- Hehe, it's funny that Harry and Hermione haven't had one proper kiss...yet....Read and find out what happens with Ron! Thanks for the review!

**Jessi-Black33**- Hehe! Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Miranda G. Potter**- Er...let's just say Hermione was in a hurry trying to find Harry, and didn't cheek where Harry was. Ron's not going to give up that easy on Hermione....Thanks for the review! SHADOW---CHEEK IT OUT EVERYONE!

**stephme**- Here's the next chapter! Now we don't have to rush you to the Emergency Room! Hehe! Thanks for the review!

**Mrs.MelFelton**- Review? Review what? Your story? I already reviewed it. I'm confused, but thanks anyway for the review....!

**born2driveat16**- I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Insignificant-Raindrop**- I'll answer your questions....Ron doesn't want Hermione to think that he doesn't trust her. Even though he doesn't want to ask her, he decides to ask her about it in this chapter! Hope you like it!

**fanjimmy**- It sure did had to happen! Thanks for reviewing!

**Okay...remember the contest that I held back in Chapter 3? Well, IMDAMAN won, but I don't hear from her anymore....but a winner is a winner, so she will be in this chapter! Look out for Heather Hicks! **

**Okay without further ado.....**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Secrets Revealed**

"And then Harry goes up to Malfoy and WHAM! punches him right in the face," Hermione sat on the sofa talking nonstop to her friend, Heather Hicks on the phone. "And then Malfoy got all scared and started to whimper, it was so pathetic. And then—Heather? Heather are you listening?"

"Oh yeah....I am...." she said tired. Hermione was talking about Harry for the past hour.

"Okay good....anyway," Hermione continued. "Then Harry—"

"Listen, Hermione," Heather called. "You've been talking about Harry for like ever!"

"So?"

"Well, don't you think that's a lot of attention to give to one person?" she said. "I mean you're getting married to Ron in like one week, and you haven't mentioned him once..."

"Well," Hermione stuttered. "I-I was just getting to him...."

"Right....sure...okay..."

"No, really!" Hermione protested. "I was just going to say that in fifth year, Ron...er...Ron, he joined the Quidditch team! And well, he wasn't all that great, but Harry—"

"See!" Heather called. "There you go again with Harry! Is it just me or is there something you've been hiding?"

"What?" Hermione said, baffled. "Me? Hiding anything? Yeah right...." There was a pause. "Really, Heather! I'm not lying!"

"Okay...okay....but sometimes it's better to come out and say it, rather then keeping it bottled up inside you."

Another pause. "I-I," Hermione started. "I-I....well, the thing is...I think I....you know what? Forget it. I have to go. See you later, Heather."

"Okay, but just remember what I told you." Heather said, as she turned off the phone.

— — —

The world seemed to pass Harry by, as he sat in his chair, just thinking. Thinking about the events that happened at St. Mungos. Never, in his life had he felt so confused. A hard brick was stuck in his stomach banging against him.

Hermione voice filled his head, leaving him thinking even harder what he should do. _Please, Harry, don't keep anything from me._ He longed so much to keep this promise to Hermione, but he had to keep his love inside. He just had to. He would be _crazy_ to tell her.

The beating of his heart began to pump harder and louder as he grabbed his keys. He was _crazy_...

— — —

The phone rang at Hermione's house. She picked it up. It was Ron.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said.

"Hey," Ron said dully.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time, so I'll cut to the chase."

"Okay?" Hermione said.

Ron sighed, again. "Hermione, do like Harry as more than just a friend?"

Hermione was thrown off so much, that she almost feel off the chair. "W-what are talking about?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping or anything," Ron said quietly, "but er...I saw you and him at St. Mungos."

Something got stuck in Hermione's throat. "Listen, Ron, it isn't how it seems."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Ron, it was just a way of saying how sorry it was. I would not cheat on you. Especially with your best mate. It was just a friend-to-friend peck."

A long silence filled her ears. Hermione paced back and forth. "I believe you." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess, I was just jealous."

Guilt rose up within Hermione. Ron continued. "I think you already know this, but I was also jealous of Harry."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I sort of figured that out."

"I just thought he had everything," Ron said. "Sometimes I wish I was him."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you don't." She could hear herself chocking on her tears. "You don't want to be like him. He is the unluckiest guy I know, Ron. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He has no parents. He was only fifteen when he found out that he was going to be a murderer or a victim. He has lost everything." She paused. "He has no one to love."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said quietly.

"Don't be sorry for me, Ron," she said, "be sorry for Harry..."

**(A/N: I know that was not how yall thought Ron was supposed to act, but it just had to be this way! If Ron didn't 'believe' Hermione then there would be no end of the story. I know for a fact that I have read many fanfictions were Ron always gets mad at Harry, so I thought that I would steer my story in a different direction...)**

— — —

Harry drove down the road, ignoring all the street signs. _What do I think I'm doing!? This is crazy! I can't believe I'm doing this! _Harry tried his best to ignore his thoughts. It was now or never...

He rushed down the street, changing tracks constantly. _HONK! HONK!_ Harry pushed the horn, impatiently. "Hurry up! I have to tell someone that I love them!" _HONK! HONK! _(A/N: hehe...I was in a musical called Honk!)

He sped down the road, until he finally reached Hermione's apartment. He sighed deeply. "Hope you're ready for this, Hermione." His palms became incredibly sweaty and warm. "You wanted to me not to keep anything from you, so I won't."

He unlocked the door, and slowly stepped out. He took a deep breath. "Well, this is it." He walked up to her home.

He swallowed, as his shaken finger pressed the doorbell twice. He heard Hermione coming up to the door, unlocking the door, and opening the door.

"Harry! What are you—" she was cut off.

"I love you."

"Wha—"

"Didn't you hear?! I love you! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Harry shouted. Hermione looked stricken. She had been waiting for Harry to say those three words since fifth year, and now that he had finally confessed, it felt..._wrong._

She stared at him. Speechless, she stood, not knowing what to say.

Harry looked at her. Didn't she get it? "I've tried so hard to keep this within me, Hermione. But, I can't anymore. I just can't, Hermione," he said.

Hermione's tears flowed down her cheeks. How could this be happening? It was not real. Harry used the tip of his thumb to wipe away all of her tears. "I just had to say it. Hermione, please say something."

Hermione swallowed. "I-I—" she was cut off by Harry. His lips had crashed into hers. He pinned her against the wall, kissing her. All the passion and emotion held back for all of those years drained out of him.

Hermione came to a shock to this. _This is wrong! It can't be happing! It shouldn't be happening! _Although she knew it was wrong, she instantly began to kiss him back.

Harry placed his hands firmly on Hermione's waist, not letting go. Harry deepened the kiss to a very passionate kiss.

Hermione felt Harry pulling her closer to him. Hermione felt the sudden urge to entwine her fingers around his neck, but resisted. Goosebumps formed on Harry, when he touched Hermione.

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO I THINK I AM DOING!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HERMIONE DOING!? I shouldn't be doing this...but I just have to..._

Hermione finally came to her senses and immediately stopped kissing Harry back, once she figured out what she had been doing for the past two minutes. Harry was still trying to pull her back into the kiss, but Hermione, with all of her might pushed him off.

Both of them caught they're breath. Hermione slid against the wall and then slowly slid onto the floor.

Harry stumbled, but caught his balance. _What have I done?_ He caught his breath, and then looked over at Hermione, who's face was hidden in her arms. He guessed that she was crying.

"H-Hermione?" He walked over to her, and touched her arm. She pulled away from him. "Hermione, I'm so sorry...I-I don't know what got into me."

"H-Harry," Hermione got up, backing away from him. "Just please go."

"Her—" Harry's worst fears had come true; Hermione was scared...of him.

"Harry, please!" Hermione cried. "Just leave!" She pointed at the door. Harry looked at her. She had every right to throw him out. He deserved it.

Not only had he told her that he loved her, he had lost a life-time friendship.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She knew it was her fault for not stopping the kiss as soon as it had happened.

Harry slowly walked to the door, leaving behind Hermione, who was chocking on tears. "I'm sorry...sorry..." Hermione shook her head.

Harry could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back. What was he thinking? Kissing his best friend's soon-to-be-wife.

He made it to the door, but then stopped. He turned and faced her. "You've got to understand. I tried so hard tell myself that you're gone. Hermione, I still mean what I said. I love you."

Hermione gasped harder into her tears. "Y-you can't, Harry!" she cried. "You can't love me! And I c-can't l-love you! It can't be!"

"I can't help it—"

"Please try to!" Hermione called. "Please, Harry!"

Harry's heart ripped in half, but he nodded. "O-okay..." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the soulstone. "I-I think this is yours. Allie told me it was." He placed the stone on the table, and slowly walked out the door. "I'm sorry..."

Hermione hiccuped. "So am I..."

Hermione watched him leave. She picked up the soulstone on the table; it was _still_ a dark green...

She couldn't believe it. All she wanted for the past six years was for Harry to like her. Now that he had confessed his love to her, it felt to bad and wrong. Probably because she was going to get married to his best friend in a week.

_What should I do?_

— — —

_What have I done? I screwed up a great friendship. I'll never be able to face Hermione or Ron ever again. _Harry's thoughts rambled against his brain. He played absentmindedly with the pillow on his bed.

_I can't stand this anymore...I have to get out...I have to be away from them. How can I be Ron's best man, if I'm in love with the bride?_

He was extremely tired and restless, but he couldn't close his eyes. Images of Hermione filled his head. He _needed_ to give it up. It was never going to be.

Hermione's words repeated inside his mind, flowing all throughout his body. _"You can't Harry! You can't love me! And I can't love you! It can't be!"_

He kept reminding himself just that._ It can't be. It can't be. _But he couldn't get it though his head. The wedding was only a week away, how was he supposed to show his face?

"I can't do it. I can't show up at the wedding...I can't show up at all...."

**A/N: Yeah, I know: A big twist! I'm sorry if the fluff was really messed up. This was the first time I wrote a fluffy scene! The wedding is drawing closer! If you didn't notice, I used some lyrics from the song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence! **

**If anyone has heard from Imdaman please tell her part in this story has arrived!**

**Quick Math Problem:**

**Pressing the 'GO' Button _plus_ Typing _equals_ ?????**

**Hmm....did you get the answer? If you didn't go back to 1ST grade! That's a easy one! REVIEW! Hehe! Now that you solved that problem, go do it!**

**-Pot of Ash...hehe (hence my name...)**


	15. Stuck in the Slammer

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews! **

**FairyWings101- **Hehe...Yeah, what is wrong with Hermione?! Turning down my Harry...

**Gryffindor620- **Hehe....I like twists...Glad you liked the chapter!

**fanjimmy- **They just keep getting poorer and poorer! (Is that a word?)

**tamar-shaki-** I'll be glad to join you're Harry and Hermione group! I also subscribed to it! Glad you liked my chapter!

**lanna1186- **lol! The whole fruit thing going on in your story was sooo cute! I loved it soo much! Thanks for Reviewing!

**dana weasley- **OMG! That was soo deep! I'm using it in this chapter! Thanks!

**LiliMarlene2004-** I didn't say that Harry and Hermione are going together! I said the MIGHT get together! Hehe! Lol...The praying to God this is really funny! I hope you like this chapter!

**JessicaDracoMalfoy- **Damn spelling...Thanks for the review!

**HarryMione4evr- **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for your wonderful review!

**hpfantic- **Wassup faggot, fatass, biotch, loser, loner, fob, etc.... At first I thought you flamed me. But I took it siriusly...like you would...I really have to stop hanging around you so much...becoming into you. Next thing you'll know is that I'll start being negative. hehe. You ready for the debate shit?! I'm not! Get ready to lose! Just remember this: Daniel Radcliffe without a shirt in GoF! w00t w00t! Anyway...I hope you like this chapter! Love ya, asshole! **TOGETHER ATLAST-HPFANTIC!---GO READ IT PPL!**

**Miranda G. Potter- **Exactly...Damn conscious. I'm really glad you liked it!

**hahfe- **I was crying by the end of this chapter! Damn Hermione! I'm glad you liked it!

**Blueshoes06- **Thank you!

**Jessi-Black33- **Me too! I love twists! That's why I love Harry Potter! The wedding is coming soon!

**HayleyPotter- **Hehe...I'm glad you liked it! I love your story too! Its awesome! Keep crying...lol...just kidding...or am I? Hmm...

**HarryNDracosDarlin-**w00tw00t! They kiss! Yaaa! I'm glad you liked my chapter! Thanks for the wonderful review!

**born2driveat16-** Well, of course they'll get together!...or will they? MWHHAAA! hehe...Thanks for the review!

**Syrus- **I'm glad you like it! You're story is also ridiculously great! hehe...Thanks for the review!

**Now, onto Chapter fifteen!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Stuck in the Slammer**

Harry threw some clothes into his bag. He didn't care which ones. He didn't about anything anymore. He rubbed his eyes; he hadn't got any sleep and it was 4:30 in the morning. He grabbed some muggle money, two doughnuts, and his car keys. He rushed towards the door, and turned the knob, to come face-to-face with Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry," he said calmly. Harry glared at him. "I see that you're going somewhere."

Harry inhaled. "Please move, Professor." He tired to move to the right, but Dumbledore moved in front of him.

"Professor," he said firmly. "I have to go."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh no, oh no, Harry. You aren't going anywhere."

"Look, it's not your business! Now move!" Harry said looking his temper.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "I will move, but you're not going to get anywhere." He walked past Harry, and into the house. "It's quite extraordinary what love can do, Mr. Potter. It's not just because its your destiny or because of some prophecy. It's because of your own life and you can write his own destiny, for this one love, is the greatest power of all and you know it. You just has to remember it... " (A/N: w00t dana!)

Harry stood there. "It is also quite extraordinary what Misters Fred and George Weasley can do."

"What?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "You can come in now, Miss Blake." Harry turned to see that Allie quietly came out of the corner of the door, glancing very little at Harry.

"Miss Blake, here, purchased a Weasley-Spy-Ball, and found out some interesting information." Harry glared at her. Did she have him wired? Better question: Where did she have him wired.

"Mr. Potter, look," Allie blurted out. "You can't leave! I'm sorry that I spied on you and Aunt Hermione, but—"

"Save it, Allie," Harry said quietly. "I've made up my mind, and none you can stop me."

"But the wedding! You're Mr. Weasley's best man—"

"Not anymore! Ron can find a better friend than me. Because I don't deserve to be his best man! I don't even deserve to be his friend!" Harry turned on his heel, and walked out the door.

"Professor!" Allie cried. "What should we do?"

Dumbledore looked blankly into space. "Allie, this is where you come in..."

— — —

Hermione paced back and forth. She had the biggest headache. "Okay. Okay. Calm down, take a deep breath, Hermione." She took the order from herself, and took a deep breath and feel onto the couch.

"This can't be happening!" she cried. "How could this have happened?!" She rest her head on the couch. _Damn, Harry's the best kisser! _"Shut up!" she told herself.

She groaned and laid her head on the couch again. She closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up from this crazy yet very satisfying dream. She was very quiet. So quite that she could hear her heart beating.

She could have sworn that she felt it stop for one second. She opened her eyes. "Something's wrong..."

She jumped up, and ran outside, and into her car. Hermione jammed the keys into the ignition, and pushed the gas. She raced down the street until Harry's house approached.

Hermione quickly walked up to the front door. "HARRY!" she called. "HARRY, LET ME IN!"She tried pushing open the door, put it wouldn't budge. She backed away from the door, and looked up at the windows. There was a open light.

She ran into the backyard, and tried to open that one to. After a few minutes of trying to find a key, she remembered she was a witch. "Alohamora!" The door unlocked and she ran upstairs.

"Harry? Harry, are you here?" she called. She opened the door, and found that no one was there. She looked around the room. It was a disaster. "Oh...Harry..." She walked over to the shelf, and picked a picture of him and her, and held it close to her heart.

"It's a little late now, Harry, but I love you too."

— — —

Harry drove for a long time. He guessed that he had been driving for almost a whole day. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the mess that he had created. _Where the hell am I? I could be anywhere! Maybe, I'm in France, or Switzerland, or Iraq...wait...I'm not in Iraq...there aren't any American tanks. _(A/N: hehe)

He passed Ellington Field when he noticed his stomach growling with hunger.

He took a U-Turn to a twenty-four hours restaurant. He walked in. It smelled liked fish. He sighed and took a seat on the stool. The red-haired waitress approached him. "Hiya, honey. What can a get you?"

"Eh...just get me large fries, and a drink."

"Oi, Ernie! Mega straight and a cold one!" (A/N: hehe...that's a funny story actually...my cousins and I went to this really bad restaurant, so my cousin's like, 'Dad let's bounce to Yellow M and get some straight. (McDonald/Straight fries) hehe...you don't care....) she called loudly from.

He stared down at his empty plate. "What's wrong, honey? It's not the smell is it?" Harry looked up. "ERNIE! I TOLD YOU TO PUT YOUR SHOES BACK ON! YOU'RE DEPRESSING THE CUSTOMERS!"

Harry chuckled, "No, ma'am...it's not the smell...it's just...nothing...never mind."

"Aww...C'mon, you can tell your Aunt Mary...C'mon, honey..." she urged.

Harry smiled again. "Well, there's this girl—"

"KNEW IT!" Mary yelled. "Sorry, honey, keep going."

"Well, she's my best friend, and she's getting married to my other best friend, and I really love her, but she doesn't love me back. I tried to be happy for them. I really did, but I just can't." Mary leaned forward to hear more. "You see," Harry continued. "I've been though a lot of horrible stuff, and I just can't let her go through the same things as me. I want her to be safe."

"Safe?" Mary asked. "Are you a convict?"

Harry laughed. "No...no...nothing like that...it's just...you wouldn't understand." He told her what had happened.

Mary nodded. "I see. Well, you know what you've got to do don't you?" She stared at him. "You have go back. You have to confront them. Don't be held back for your mistakes, honey. Forget and go on. That's the way life works." She got up and started to wipe the dishes. "That girl doesn't know what she's missing. She doesn't need no snot-nose, fat—"

"Er...did I mention that Ron's my best friend?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, honey...Just remember: That young lady doesn't know what she's missing."

She smiled and Harry returned it. "Thanks, Mary."

"No problem, honey, and—"

"MARY!" someone from the back called.

"WHAT?!" Mary yelled.

"I BURNED THE FRIES!"

"UGH! HOW MANY TIME, ERNIE!? HOW MAY TIMES?!" She turned to go into the back.

He nodded. She returned with a box of large fries and a large Coca Cola. She give it to him. "Sorry 'bout the fries, honey."

"No, problem. It's just the way I like 'em...burnt to a crisp." He smiled again. "Here's the money for the fries and coke." He grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

"Good Luck, Harry, honey, and remember what I told you." Mary called.

"Will do, Mary! Thanks!" he called back.

— — —

The next night, Harry sat in his car, gazing at the city from above a large hill. It was calm and peace fun. It give Harry some time to just sit and think.

_You have go back. You have to confront them. Don't be held back for your mistakes._

_But, I can't go back! _Harry argued with himself.

_Sure you can! Just push this baby onto the road and drive!_

_But, I freakin' made out with my best friend's fiancé! _

_But, you have to go back! You have to be there for them, just like they were there for you._

_But what if she doesn't want me there?!_

_She will always want you to be with her...she made that promise four years ago. Now, do you really love her?_

_Yeah..._

_Then WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO, POTTER! _

"Yeah. YEAH! I'LL GO! I'll be there for her...as a friend!" he jammed his keys into the ignition and put the gear into reverse. He pushed the pedal, and the car reared back. The car abruptly, was pushed slightly forward. Harry jerked his head to see what had happened. He had hit another car.

"Argh! Not again!" he got out of the car. He saw that this time, he hadn't hit any old friends, but a mere Muggle. He was fat and short with a curly brown mustache. (A/N: To me, he looks like Mario. Hehe)

"My car! My car! Oh my car!" he said. He started hugging the back of his car. There was one small dent, which was hardly noticeable. "You!" he pointed at Harry. "This is all you're fault!"

"Listen, I'm sorry!" Harry said quickly. His hand reached his pocket and he dug for some Muggle money. "Er...here's....sixteen pounds."

"Sixteen pounds?! Sixteen pounds?! Do you think that sixteen pounds is going to pay for this?!" the man hollered.

"PAY FOR WHAT!? THIS IS HARDLY A DENT! AND I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! Now pay up, punk!" the man screamed.

Harry growled. "I don't have time for this!"

He turned on his heel, and started to leave. "Oh no you don't!" the man called. The next thing Harry knew was something coming towards his face. It was the man's fist. Harry stumbled onto the ground.

He licked his lip to find that it was bleeding. "Why you little—" Harry jumped on the man, pounding his fists onto him. His temper had gotten the better of him.

Harry would have been glad to keep going, but soon, trouble arrived.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Harry heard a man cry. Two men in uniform grabbed Harry's shoulders and pinned him to his 350Z.

The man on the ground slowly got up, pointing his quivering finger at Harry. "Him! Him! He hit my car, and then hit me!"

The police men turned to him. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Harry said, shoving off the other men.

"Well, then, Sir, we will have to take you in." the police man said.

"What? Take me in?" Harry asked quickly. "No! You can't! I have to go back to London! My best friends—"

"Yeah, yeah...tell it to the judge!" the police man smiled, and leaned towards the others, whispering, "I always wanted to say that."

They grabbed Harry's hands and stretched them to his back. He felt a pair of cold handcuffs on his warm wrists. They pushed him into the car, even with his attempts to breakaway from them.

"No! No! Hermione! No!" Harry struggled.

"C'mon!" the police pushed him into the car.

The man laughed at him. "HA! You see?! I won! I'll just be taken down you're licence plate to get my money!" Harry cursed under his breath. "Take him away, boys!" the man called to the police. "Take his punk British ass to jail!" (A/N: Sorry if this offends anyone, but I saw in a movie called Rush Hour—really funny. Hehe)

The car sped away. "No, no, no! This isn't happing! I don't believe this!" Harry said.

"Believe it." one of the police men said.

"You have to let me out!" Harry pleaded. "I have to tell my best friend that I love her no matter what, even if she is getting married to my other best friend, and that I'll be her friend, and promise to try not to be anything more then that, and—"

"Calm down...I'm a police man," he said. "I solve crime, not people's love lives...

Harry groaned and slid into the seat. _I'm going to miss the wedding! Ron and Hermione's wedding! The love of my life and my best friends wedding! Hermione has to know that I will try to except her as just a friend! She'll hate me if I don't tell her that! I have to get out!_ He tried feeling for his wand. OH NO! I left my wand in my bag!

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! SHIT!" Harry said loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey," the police men said. "Whatever you say, could, and will be used against you in a court of law!" They laughed.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" Harry cried. "Hermione's getting married! AND I LOVE HER! I don't need a bunch of faggot police men, ruining it for me!"

"Whoops...what are we going to do now?" the police said sarcastically.

"I don't know, Bill, maybe we should stop at a doughnuts place, and let him escape, so he can tell his best friend that he'll try to be just friends with her, but loves him with all his heart..."

They laughed.

"You guys drunk!?" Harry said. "That's not funny!" The police men were silent. "This is serious! I really do love her, and now...she doesn't want any thing to do with me." Something in Harry's tone made the police men stop joking.

"All my life, I had gone through the roughest things you couldn't even imagine. My parents were murdered when I was one. My godfather was killed when I was fifteen. Almost my school hated my guts. The only thing I could rely on were my friends. They had my back. And know it's my turn to have theirs."

There was silence. "Wow, man," one of the police men said. "that was deep." Harry looked at the window.

"Yeah, man, sorry bout the jokes, you know...I think I had too many doughnuts this morning." the other one said.

"That was sad...so sad," the last one said. "Wish I could help...but I'm not Oprah..." (A/N: She gave away free cars! Geez...I wish I was there...)

"How about you let me go?" Harry suggested.

"We aren't that soft."

Harry groaned, and started banging his head on the window. _Don't worry, Hermy, I'll be there..._

* * *

**A/N: Howdy from Texas!**

**List of Apologies: **

**Sorry it took me so long to do this one. I had a lot of Community Service to do, and a lot of Homework crap.**

**Sorry if the police men are sort of OOC, I just imagined them to be like that. Three really lame yet stern men.**

**Sorry about the Author notes throughout the chapter. I just wanted to put some of the current events that happened in my life for the last couple of weeks.**

**Okay...well...there are two days the wedding! Will Harry make it!? There is also probably a few chapters left. I might add a epilogue if I can think of something. **

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing...er..typing it!**

**LETS PLAY JEOPARDY! **

**Definition- noun 1 a formal assessment of something with the intention of instituting change if necessary. 2 a critical appraisal of a book, play, or other work. 3 a retrospective survey or report.**

**ANSWER: What is a Review?! w00t w00t! Go Review!**

**-Later all!**

**P.S.-If you love Harry Potter like me, then you should really go to Mugglenet. com , it is, by far, the best Harry Potter Fan Site! It has been rewarded Fan Site of Month at J.K.Rowling. com (which is also ridiculously amazing also) Cheek it out sometime. And if you ever go to the chatroom, I'll be there under Hermypotter! (I've been going on this site for about a year and a half now, and I'm always on! Just ask hpfantic!)**

**GO STROS! (Houston Astros) YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS! w00t w00t! (This is why my chapter was weird...hyper for the stros!)**


	16. Time to Fly

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Granger-gurl-rox-** Really? The policemen are like that over there? Hmm...interesting...Thanks for the review!

**tamar-shaki**

**YamiSanta**

**Gryffindor620-** Well, you know what they say...if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Exactly what Clemens first....and the Yankees lost to the Red Sox...hehe....Thanks for the review!

**Long-tall-texan-** I think you meant to say 'howdy' instead of 'hola' hehe...anyway...Thanks for the review! w00t Texas!

**JessicaDracoMalfoy**

**Miranda G. Potter -**Ugh! Groundings suck...hope you're free soon! Let freedom ring....thanks for the review!

**hpfantic-** Hey gurl...sup?! Only one more week...then...FREEDOM! And Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD! w00t! I don't have much to say...hope you like this chapter, even though already told you what happened. TOGETHER ATLAST----READ IT! P.S. We suck at debate...Burns picture of Mrs. Johnson Mwhahahahhaha!

**Britania**

**Brit**- Sorry, but the contest is over, and you had the wrong answer...the answer was the man's parachute didn't open....hehe!

**Randomness**-Who said that begging couldn't get you want you wanted? Lol...thanks for the review!

**Maiden-of-hope**

**Tywyn**

**sally**

**HayleyPotter**- I'm glad you liked the chapter! I LOVE yours! Update soon! Thanks for the review!

**dana weasley**- OMG! That was so deep! I'm so going to use it again...but not in this chapter...probably in the next one! Yaa Mugglenet! Thanks for the review!

**HarryNDracosDarlin**- Erm...here's $20 don't tell anyone about the apparation thing...hehe...Thanks for the review!

**Samiam3590**- So...Cards fan, eh? Well...I'll just say that...the Astros were having a bad day. We could have whooped the Cardinal's ass anyday...bring it on! Lol...Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it...even if you are an Redbird...)

**LiliMarlene2004**- Lol...yeah...the wedding is probably the next and final chapter...hehe...I love the praying thing....Thanks for the review!

**Kimberly-Grace**

**FairyWings-** Rush Hour was priceless! I loved Chris Tucker! Can't wait until you update! Thanks for the review!

**HarryMione4evr**- Lol, Rush Hour was the best! Chris Tucker was the bomb! Thanks for the review!

**Don'tSue **- Thank you very much for you suggestions. I will keep them in mind for the next story that I'll write. The reason I didn't explain how Voldemort got into Hogwarts is because, this story mainly focuses on the romantic relationship between Harry and Hermione. How Voldemort got into the castle wasn't that important.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Time to Fly**

"One call, punk." the sheriff handed him a phone. Harry's mind raced. _Who should I call? Dumbledore? Ron? Barney?...Hermione?_ He took a deep breath, and picked up the phone. He dialed the numbers.

He heard someone pick it up.

"Hello?" a women's voice called.

"Hermione! Please don't hang up! Don't! Just listen...I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me. Even though it'll be really hard, I'll try to stop this from happening ever again. I promise. Oh, and, by the way...I'm in jail..."

Silence filled Harry's ears. "Please say something, Hermione."

"Er...sorry, but...you have the wrong number..." the women's voice said.

Harry could have punched himself. "Oh...sorry." He hung up the phone. The sheriff quickly took the phone away from him.

"But, it was the wrong number!" Harry argued.

"Is that my fault?" he said, as he walked into the other room.

"SHIT!" Harry kicked the bars. "This. Is. Total. Bull. Shit." He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't believe this!" He walked in circles. "What am I going to do?!"

— — —

"What am I going to do!?" Hermione said, walking in circles. "I have to find him! W- what if h-he's done something...stupid?" Hermione shook her head. "No, no, Harry would never do that." She swallowed. "I have to tell someone..."

Hermione went down to Ron's apartment, and banged on the door. "Hey 'Mione—"

"Ron, I don't know where he is!" she barged in, biting her nails.

"Calm down...now tell me what the hell you're talking about," Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry! He's gone! I-I don't know where he is! I think he ran away!"

Ron gaped at her. "Okay... we have to go get someone at go out and find him."

"Where will they look, Ron?!" Hermione said. "We don't even—"

_Ring Ring!_ Hermione's phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Harry?" she called.

"No...it's me, Allie," she said.

Hermione sighed. "Listen, Allie, this isn't a good time...I'll have to call you—"

"No! Wait! Mr. Potter—"

"What about him? Where is he?" Hermione interrupted.

"He's in Ellington jail..." Allie said.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screamed.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked.

"Okay...thanks, Allie," Hermione closed the phone, and quickly put it in her purse.

"Well?" Ron said.

"I'm going to Ellington. Harry's in jail." Hermione said as she grabbed her keys, and headed for the door. Ron beat her to it.

"What? Hermione, you can't leave! The wedding!" Ron said.

"This is just one of those things I got to do, Ron." Hermione said.

"But—"

"HARRY WOULD DO THE SAME FOR YOU AND ME!" Hermione yelled.

"THIS IS DIFFERENT, 'MIONE!" Ron said. "THE WEDDING'S IN TWO DAYS!" She glared at him. "Look, I want to save Harry as much as you do, but you can't just go across the city!"

"I can, and I will," Hermione said flatly. "Please, Ron...he saved my life countless times, and now it's about time I have his back." She took his hand. "Don't worry...I'll be back..."

Ron looked at her, and nodded. She smiled and took off. Ron stood at the doorway. "It's obvious she cares and likes him...maybe a little too much..."

— — —

Hermione's vision become blurry. She had been driving for a long time. The signs on the road became different shapes and sizes. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them again. She saw a bright light coming toward her and then continuous honking.

She jerked the car to right, and the large truck swept passed her. Hermione breathing heavily. "I need to wake up." She drove her car to a twenty-four hour restaurant. "I just got to get some food into me..."

She walked in. It smelled liked fish. She sighed and took a seat on the stool. The red- haired waitress approached him. "Hiya, honey. What can a get you?"

"Eh...just get me large fries, and a drink."

"Oi, Ernie! Mega straight and a cold one!" she called loudly.

"What's wrong, sweetie," the red haired lady called.

"It's nothing...really..." Hermione said.

"Aww...C'mon, you can tell your Aunt Mary...C'mon, honey..." she urged.

Hermione smiled. "Well, there's this guy—"

A smile spread across Mary's face. "Keep goin'."

"Well," Hermione sighed. "He's really sweet, and kind, and brave, and really good- looking...it's just...well I'm getting married and...I love him...not—"

"Ron?" Mary said.

"How did you know that?"

Mary smiled. "Lookin' for Harry?"

Hermione got up. "You know him?!"

Mary nodded. "Came here a few days ago...said the same thing..." She looked at her. "You're Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"What you doin' with Ron, hmm?" Mary said.

Hermione looked out the window. "I thought I loved him...but I don't. I can't him! I just can't go up to him and say, 'hey, Ron, sorry, but I love Harry...' My wedding is in one day..."

"I'm gonna give you the same advice I gave your man," Mary leaned forward. "Don't be held back for your mistakes, honey. Forget and go on. That's the way life works."

She smiled and Hermione returned it. "Thanks, Mary."

"No problem, honey, and—"

"MARY!" someone from the back called.

"WHAT?!" Mary yelled.

"I BURNED THE FRIES!"

"UGH! HOW MANY TIME, ERNIE!? HOW MAY TIMES?!" She turned to go into the back.

She returned with a box of large fries and a large Coca Cola. She give it to him. "Sorry 'bout the fries, honey."

"No, problem. It's just the way I like 'em...burnt to a crisp." She smiled again. "Here's the money for the fries and coke." She grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

"Good Luck, Hermione, honey, and remember what I told you." Mary called.

"Will do, Mary! Thanks!" he called back.

"The young weren't what they used to be..." Mary whispered.

— — —

Hermione drove down to the Ellington Field County Jail early in the morning. She hurried down to the front door, and swung them open.

She walked down to the Sheriff's desk. She put her hands down on the desk. "I need to see Harry Potter."

"Sorry ma'am...no visitors today," he said.

"But this is urgent!" Hermione said.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again...No," he said. The next the he knew, Hermione had grabbed him around the collar.

"Listen, buster!" Hermione said though her teeth. "I'm not having a good hair day. I broke six of my nails. My back hurts, and I'm only twenty-two. So, to sum it all up, this day sucks. So will you be a sweet heart and let me in?"

The sheriff nodded. Hermione let go of him. "Thank you."

She quickly walked into the room. She looked around the room, and couldn't help but laugh at the place. _Nothing like Azkaban..._ "Harry!? Harry, you here?"

Harry jumped up from his bed. "Hermione? Hermione! I'm here!"

Hermione ran toward his stall, and took out her wand. "Alohamora!" The lock opened.

Harry gazed upon her. Hermione didn't wait, she launched herself onto him, in a hug that almost knocked him onto the floor.

"Oh, Harry," she said quietly. She pulled out of the hug and then slapped him.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that again! You hear me?!" Hermione said. Harry's felt his cheek sting, but he nodded.

Hermione smiled. "We have to get you out of here...and, I think I've got an idea..."

— — —

She crept into the room, were the sheriff was examining his face in a mirror, and talking to himself. "Damn, I'm hot!" he said.

"Erm...Sheriff? Hermione said.

He backed away from her. "What do you want know?"

"Nothing..." Hermione said. "I was just wondering if you would er...give me some change!"

The sheriff eyed her. Hermione reached for her purse and took out her wand.

"Oblivate!" She called.

The sheriff fell onto the chair, drooling all over his shirt. "Come on...." Hermione whispered. "We don't want him to wake...he might go on telling us how hot he thinks he is...related to Lockhart, I'm telling you..."

Harry and Hermione quickly came walked out the front door, and down the narrow steps. The spotted a large truck pulling Hermione's car away from their site.

"Oh no! My car! They towed it!" Hermione said. "This can't get any worse!"

It did. A large thunder clapped the sky and heavy rain drops fell to the ground. Harry sighed. "Come on, Hermione...we got to find a place to stay, before those cops realize that I'm gone."

Harry and Hermione found a small, dirty aisle, with a short roof hanging over the top of an open window. "Looks cozy," Harry said. Another loud clap of thunder rang through their ears. They walked under the roof and sat down on the cold, hard ground.

It was cold. Their breaths made icy cold air that wondered into the sky. Hermione shivered as she sat next to Harry. "Cold?" Harry asked.

"Sort of..." she answered

"Here..." he took off his jacket and put it around her.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Harry watched the rain fall onto the ground. He didn't know what to say. It was really awkward sitting next to the person you confessed your undying love to. With all his Gryffindor bravery that was left, and spoke.

"I have something to say, Hermione," he started, "I know that you think that I'm a freakin' loser right now—"

"I don't," Hermione shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I don't know what else to say. Except for...I was only thinking about myself." _Don't be sorry._ Hermione thought.

"I wish I could show you, that I can...move on..." Harry said.

"Harry...you don't have to do anything."

"But I have to!" Harry ran his hand through his hair. "How about I take you back to the wedding safe and sound, and you'll forgive me?"

"Harry...I'm forgiving you," Hermione said. Harry's heart sank. "You didn't do anything."

"Are you crazy, women?!" Harry said. "I kissed you!" Hermione blushed. "Hermione, you're my best friend. Friends help other friends out. And now I'm going to help you."

_What if I don't want to go back...I'm fine here with you._

Hermione took his hand into hers, and nodded. "Thanks..."

Harry smiled. "Good...because I think I've got an idea! All I'm going to do is—ARGH!" Someone living up in the old building threw down a bucket of dirty water landing right next to Harry, soaking his back.

"SHADDUP!" they called from the open window.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT, MUGGLE!" Harry called.

"What did you call me?!" a large biker dude appeared in the window.

"Harry, let's go!" Hermione pulled.

They walked into the pouring rain. "What were you saying?!"

"Give me your wand!" Harry said.

Hermione took out her wand and handed it to him. "Accio Firebolt!

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking..." said Hermione.

"Hermy, get ready to ride..."

— — —

"Woohoo!" Harry cried. He hadn't been on his Firebolt since Hogwarts.

"Ahh! Harry! Harry slow down! AHH!" Hermione clung to Harry tightly as possible.

They soar though the sky, the dark clouds disappeared as they flew farther and farther. "Hermy, be sure to hang on tight! A bunch of clouds are coming here, and it's going to get really foggy!"

"Okay!" Hermione called back.

Harry accelerated to though the clouds. Misty sparkles of rain and a soft cotton touched his body. He turned the broom slightly to the right, trying to avoid the clouds. His heart dropped down to his knees when he felt Hermione's grip loosen. She screamed.

"Hermione!" He grabbed her hand with one hand, while still trying to steer the broom. With all his might, he pulled her back onto the broom.

She didn't say anything, still to frightened by the experience, she held him tight.

"Don't worry, Hermione, we're gonna get to your wedding..." Harry said earnestly.

_Please, Harry, don't take me there. I just want to stay here with you._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish this one...Homework....**

**Well...The wedding is the next chapter...unless I get carried away and write some more...**

**There might also be a Epilogue, if I can think of something.**

**The next chapter will probably take some time to do. I'll try to put it up right after the Thanksgiving Holiday, but I'll make no promises...hehe!**

**If any of yall have any suggestions about a future story that I should write please tell me, because rigth now, I've got nothing...**

**Review! More reviews...the faster I'll get the next chapter done! **

**-Later**

**P.S.-If you love Harry Potter like me, then you should really go to , it is, by far, the best Harry Potter Fan Site! It has been rewarded Fan Site of Month at (which is also ridiculously amazing also) Cheek it out sometime. And if you ever go to the chatroom, I'll be there under Hermypotter! (I've been going on this site for about a year and a half now, and I'm always on! Just ask hpfantic!)**


	17. What Are You Waiting For?

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Lady-Blackness**

**FairyWings101**

**KcluvsMl**

**HarryMione4evr**

**Miranda G. Potter- Hahaha...Guys are mind readers? Hmm....that would make things 10 times easier....but who said life was easy...The guys are know are...erm....no comment...Thanks for the review!**

**LiliMarlene2004- Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me that you're going to support me with all my stories. I'll definitely put your suggestion of a sequel into consideration! Hope you like this chapter**

**Dampilleta- Yeah, school can be a real pain in the ass, but...at least you have your health! Thank you again for your kind review! I luff your story, and you must continue ASAP!**

**tamar-shaki-Hehe...you'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review**

**Krystallia- Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I hope you're still alive....thanks for the review!**

**born2driveat16**

**Maiden-of-hope- (Bails out of jail) Sorry it took be so long...the prison food must have been horrible! Thanks for the review!**

**Midnight Frostz- Awwwe...thanks...but I'm afraid What Are You Waiting For? has come to an end...I really hope you like this chapter!**

**hpfantic-Hey! Hope you're having a good weekend. It's great here. Update your story soon and thanks for the review! See you on Monday...wait...that's not a good the awful debate....**

**Panting Slightly- (Buys Ice Cream) Yeah, I'm a evil genius. And the website is Mugglenet. com...I don't know why it didn't show up. Thanks for the review!**

**scullymulder1234**

**Gaps**

**Tywyn- Yeah, I don't know why the website didn't show up...but it was Mugglenet. com...great site...Thanks for the review!**

**harmonyronita**

**Connie**

**trinakim- "Usher sucks you stupid ass" Hmm...let me take out my long list of what wrong with you...Oh wait...that would take way to long...let me just ask you one thing...so?....What does that have to do with anything?... . **

**Smiley99- I'm not sure why the address didn't show up...but it's Mugglenet. com. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: What Are You Waiting For?**

"Where is she?!" Ron paced back and forth, biting the remainder of his fingernails. "She should have been here hours ago!" Ron didn't know what to do. The wedding was just a couple hours away.

"She'll be here!" he told himself. "She'll be here...I just gotta relax..." He slowly sat down the couch, but then quickly got up again, when he heard the phone ring. "Hermione?!" he said into the phone.

"No..." It was Mrs. Weasley, "Ron...what's going on? Why are you shouting out Hermione's name? Is something wrong?"

"Erm..." Ron stuttered. "No...no, mum...everything's snazzy!"

"Okay..." Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "I just called to remind you that everyone's going to be arriving at two."

Ron cheeked his watch. It was 8:56. "Okay, mum...thanks—"

"And how happy I am...my little Ronnikins is all grown up. It feels like it was only yesterday while I was changing your little diapers filled with—"

"Mum!" Ron said, "I got to go!"

"Oh, right, of course..." Mrs. Weasley said. "I love you."

"You too..." Ron put the phone down. "Where are you, Hermione?"

—

Harry and Hermione flew swiftly along the bright skies. It was a brilliant scene. Just Harry and Hermione, and no one else. They were alone, and nothing could ruin this moment...

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You know, I didn't mean what I said," she said slowly, "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you." Harry almost fell off the broom. "I mean, I do love you."

Harry hesitated. "But in the friendship kind of why, right?"

No answer.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "Hermione, what's—" Harry turned his head to see Hermione's white face, then he saw a dozen Dementors gliding past him. Harry's heart stopped. He accelerated forward in great speed. Hermione clutched to him for dear life, muttering: "Oh God! Oh God! Just shoot me now!"

The Dementors swept in front of them, causing Harry to stop. The deep happy memories were sucking out of him. Harry was left with horrific images.

_Sirius's dead body lying on the ground. Lupin telling Harry that he was gone. Dead._

_Hermione gasped harder into her tears. "Y-you can't, Harry!" she cried. "You can't love me! And I c-can't l-love you! It can't be!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He had conjured an Unforgivable Curse._

Harry could feel himself losing control of the Firebolt. "Herm-Hermione..." he said breathing heavily. "We have to stop." Hermione nodded against Harry's back.

With ample effort, Harry and Hermione reached the bottom. The Dementors would not give up. The glided towards them, sucking out every moment of happiness within them. Hermione clung to him, whimpering. Harry searched inside his robes and found his wand. He hastily took it out, gripping it tightly.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry said feebly. He staggered backwards. _"Expecto Patronum!" _

A small flicker of blinding white light came out of his wand. The Dementors were too powerful. He heard Hermione screaming, and then faint. Harry and Hermione feel onto their knees.

Harry looked at Hermione. This was it. She was it. The memory of Hermione.

_Hermione battled Harry's hands trying to get to his pillow. But he was quicker. He reached over and a tickled her._

"_Harry! Harry Potter!" Hermione feel over on the bed, laughing like crazy. "You better stop, Potter!" she said trying to push Harry's hands away._

_He watched her sleeping. Her breathing was so peaceful and even. Harry moved her hair out of her face, and bent down and slowly brushed his lips to hers._

"_I guess I need you, baby."_

_They looked into each other's eyes for God knows how long, until they finally came back to the real world. The bid each other goodnight and walked into their rooms. _

"_You know, I didn't mean what I said," she said slowly, "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you. I mean, I do love you."_

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry bellowed. The blinding white light appeared again, but this time creating a strong stag.

The Patronum created a wide guard that protected the two of them. The Dementors slid away. Harry stood wide-eyed, his mind blank. Dementors? Where had they come from? _Who_ had they come from? His heart stopped. What if...it was him? Hermione had buried her chest into Harry's. "It's okay, Hermione," he said, "They're gone."

"Harry! Why?" Hermione asked, "Why are they after you?" Harry looked at her. This was a sign...he knew it. What was he thinking these last few months? He even had said that he would find a way back.

It hit him. He couldn't run around with Hermione. The event that had first created the fight three years ago, was back to haunt him. He couldn't let her be in danger, just because he liked her.

"Er...I dunno," he said, "Lets' just go. We're late." They rode with top speed along the skies.

— — —

Ron pulled up his tie, staring into the mirror. He had changed his tie fourteen times and still no Hermione or Harry. Mrs. Weasley came strutting in. "Oh Ronnie! Something terrible has happened!" Ron gluped.

"Um...really?" he said.

"Yes!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "They got the peach napkins instead of the pink ones!" Ron stared at his mother. "And Hermione's missing!" Mrs. Weasley broke into tears. "What are we going to do!? The guests...they'll want to leave!"

"Mum, mum...calm down," Ron said, "Er..I'm sure she'll show...you just stall the guests."

"Right...right," Mrs. Weasley said, "Stall, yes." She left the room. Ron feel onto the chair. "Dammit! Where are they! I have no best man or bride!" He groaned.

Ginny Weasley came running into the room. "Oh Ron!" she cried, as she barged in. "I can't believe it!" She walked over to him. "How could Hermione do this to you?" Ron didn't answer. "I mean, what could be more important than you?!"

_Obviously, Harry. _Ron thought. He sighed. "Come on, Ginny, let's go." Ron took his place in front, while the guests sat restlessly. He grinned nervously. The music started and everyone's head turned towards the door. Ron felt like a needle had just stabbed him painfully in the back ten times.

Everyone in the room started murmuring loudly. Allie came running into the room. "Hermione's not here!" The room gasped. "Whoops...did I say that out loud?"

— — —

Harry soared down, with a perfect landing. He took Hermione's hand and ran towards the church. Hermione stopped in front of the doors. "Hermione, C'mon!" Harry called.

She stared at him. "Harry—"

"No...I don't wanna hear it!" Harry snapped, "Just get inside!" He pulled on her hand.

"Harry! Listen!" Hermione pulled back. "What if...what if I'm not ready for this?"

"What?" Harry asked, "Not ready? Hermione, you were the one that said you wanted to get married."

"I know! I know!" she said, "It just doesn't feel right anymore!"

"Hermione, please!" Harry said "You have to go. Don't stay out here for me..." She looked at him, and then back to the wooden doors. She took Harry's hand and took a deep breath. She pushed the big brown doors open, and heard a great intake of breath.

The room was pin-drop silent. They all gazed upon the bride, in torn jeans and wet hair, and the best man, with messy hair and a cheesy grin. Both of them, just standing there, holding hands. Harry cleared his throat, and they hastily let go of each others' hands.

Harry walked up to the front, and cleared his throat again. "Well, erm...she's here...so...we can have the wedding after all." The group stared. Hermione looked around the room, from the Weasleys to the Grangers, each one of them staring at her in disbelief. She slowly walked to the front, facing Ron. Her father right next to her. She couldn't look at Ron directly in the eye.

The priest cleared his throat. "Well...okay, right then. Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." Hermione's eyes wandered towards Harry, who was looking down at his feet, his hands shaking. She looked back at Ron. "Wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. "I do."

"Wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so

long as ye both shall live?" The Priest said to her.

She gulped. This was it. She tried to open her mouth, but it wouldn't budge. She could feel all eyes on her. She tried hard not to look at Harry, but couldn't resist. He just stood there, waiting for her to go on.

_Hermione, please, hurry up! Get it over with!_ Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to hear those two words.

"I...I..." Hermione said, "I-I.." She gluped. Ron stared at her, and the guests went crazy whispering. All Hermione could say was "I."

The Priest cleared his throat. "Wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?" She looked at him. Ron turned around, his fist tightened, as he looked at Harry.

Harry backed away, thinking Ron was going to get violent on him. Ron approached him and just stood there, staring into his face. For 3 dreaded minutes neither of them said a word. Ron broke the silence.

"Well," Ron said, "What are you waiting for?"

Harry shook his head. "W-what are you taking about?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see, my friend," Ron said quietly, "You love her, and she definitely loves you." He smiled. "Its never too late when it comes to love. Love is timeless and precious."

Harry shook his head again. "No, Ron, I can't! Can't you see?! I'll put her in danger! I'll put whoever I love in danger! It could never be! You two are going to have the perfect life together. I know it."

Ron turned his head to look at Hermione, who was weeping quietly. "It's sure for a fact that she doesn't care if she's in danger. Just as long she's with you. I can see it in her eyes." He then took Harry's hand and placed it on top of Hermione's. " Don't wait any longer."

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me,_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feelin'_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come and now..._

Harry looked away from Ron and to Hermione, who looked up. Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione Granger," he said. "Do you take Harry Potter to be your wedded husband?" Hermione looked at Ron. He nodded. Hermione slowly opened her mouth. "I-I do."

Ron smiled. "And do you Harry Potter take Hermione Granger to be your wedded wife?" Harry felt a sensation that he had never felt in his life. It was the sensation of hope. For long seconds there was complete silence. "I do," he said quietly.

"You may now kiss the bride," Ron said, grinning.

Harry faced Hermione, his knees felt numb. They grew closer, there noses almost touching. What Harry and Hermione were waiting for, was about to come true. Their lips locked. Harry felt his heart skip a few beats. His knees gave out, as the kiss depended. The emotion and passion swept past him so quickly, that he felt lightheaded.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Just a few minutes ago, she was going to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley, but now, it was the opposite. She was kissing Harry Potter, her husband. As the kiss deepened she felt as if she would drop dead by Harry's wonderful charm and wonder.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever,_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime,_

_For a moment like this_

Ron grinned at his two best friends. She was happy, and that's all that mattered. The family and friends sat with their mouths dropped, staring a the newly wed couple who were lost in their own world. Ron clapped his hands. Mrs. Weasley stood up and started clapping too. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood up and joined Ron and Mrs. Weasley, and soon, the whole church was clapping, and blowing whistles at the kissing couple.

Harry and Hermione broke apart lost in each other's eyes. They smiled at the clapping guests, who didn't have a damn clue as to what was going on. They looked at Ron who grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ron called. Harry looked down at Hermione, once again.

"What _were_ we waiting for?"

* * *

**Well, that's it. What Are You Waiting For? is now come to an end...Well...there still is a sequel. I don't think I did a very good job on this chapter. After I read it over, I was like... "Eh..what the hell?"**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update I insert good excuse here **

**I had a buttload of homework, and the chatroom at Mugglenet. com is so addicting, it's scary. So...you guys think I should write sequel to this, eh? happen...but it wouldn't be too long. Plus I've already got a story swirling in my head. **

**The excitement of the release date of HBP (July 16th) has also gotten in the way and making me forget what I'm supposed to be doing!**

**If you didn't notice already, some of the scenes were from Spiderman 2...I just loved the end of that movie. **

**Well, keep the reviews coming! I'll update more often, if Mugglenet doesn't come in the way!**

**Luff you all!**

**-Ashley**


End file.
